MIYUKI ISO - Complete Saga
by chippy2000
Summary: All the stories in one big multi-chapter fanfic. Just to keep things simple. Read at your own...risk?
1. Part 1 - The Player (MIYUKI ISO)

I have to write this down. My life is fading as I write. Just to say, if you are reading this, DO NOT PLAY THE GAME IN MY LAPTOP. WHATEVER YOU DO. DO NOT PLAY IT.  
My name is [ ]. I am a 15 year old boy who lives in [ ]. I am a shut in with no friends. Apart from the ones I lost to the fucking game I had.  
I feel my sanity slipping. Just don't play the game. I beg of you. I will write the consequences here on this note.

IT LOOKS NORMAL, BUT I SWEAR, IT ISN'T. IT IS TRYING TO TRICK YOU. If you play the game and you have an iron will, maybe you can beat it. But I couldn't. It bound my soul to the game without me noticing. Plug your ears, don't listen. It will do everything in it's power to bind you to the game. The culprit is in the ISO. is the culprit.

I got this game from a TCC fan. It is apparently the 'Beta' of Lucky Star Ravish Romance, it is meant to be a step up from my alpha. It isn't. It no way can be. It's impossible. No way would KADOKAWA kill you for playing it!

KONATA'S STORY

I started the game with Konata's Story.  
The game started like it did in the Alpha ROM I got. Konata and Tsukasa doing regular mistakes. Nothing was wrong. I chose Konata as my starting girlfriend just because she was the first to select.

Now, this was pretty strange from the get go. The name select was red in the background, and the Japanese Characters were black. I never thought it was going to look like that. This is Lucky Star, it's meant to be yellow and sunny and upbeat, but nope it goes creepy. I guess it was a dev joke. So I entered my name as 'AAAAA' in Japanese Characters so I can see my name. When I pressed START, my life was changed in an instant.

Now, when my character was walking to school, everything was normal. Konata slams into you and wonders how it would of went if she had toast in her mouth instead. Everything seemed like it was in the alpha only the dull and airy feel to it was gone, and instead looked sharper. I liked it. Also the eye blink animation was a lot faster, so if I were to take screenshots it would be very quick and easy to do.

So I progressed through the game and it all seemed very upbeat and happy, and I soon forgot about the creepy naming screen. But I couldn't get over the feel that the game knew what I wanted and what I was feeling, because there were some odd and out of the ordinary questions Konata would ask me, in one case she said 'Do you like the English Metal Star 'King Diamond?' in Japanese. Now this sort of confirmed my thoughts. I am actually a massive fan of him myself. I have a poster of him above my bed and I listen to him as if it was an extremist religion. When I said yes, she replied with 'I knew it'. Then she asked me a couple of other questions, such as 'Do you play Pokemon?' and other things. I was wondering how KADOKAWA got all these permissions, since half of these were copyrighted by big name companies.

After a while it turned out I had pressed yes to all of the questions, and Konata was surprised about the fact we were so similar. Almost too similar. Then the game said 'Konata is available to ask out'. I decided to do it instantly. Konata had a shocked animation, which I had never seen in the Alpha, or even before in the game. She looked kind of cute. Then, my character said 'You look really cute when you're surprised, Konata'. It was as if my thoughts were sent to the game. This started to become too much of a coincidence. Konata then made an animation I can only describe as 'a shy girl in love'. She then said 'Yes! I love you [ ]-Senpai!'. That shocked me. I put 'AAAAA' as my name, but she said my real name. I considered turning the game off but I was drawn to playing the game further.

'3 months later' came up on the screen. The game showed a CG on Konata clinging to my character's arm. It seemed that Konata was really happy, and the relationship had progressed to hardcore lover levels. But then, some text came up that would change fate in this game forever.

Konata's phone dropped from her hand into the middle of the road.

An animated CG came up showing cars whizzing past, with Konata's phone square in the middle. Konata is standing at the edge of the sidewalk, about to run in and get it.  
'The cars are going too fast. Konata will die if she runs in there at the wrong time' My character thought.  
A 2 choice option came up -  
A: Hold onto Konata until there's an oppertunity.  
B: Let Konata get it.

Obviously I would choose A.  
'NO!' Konata slaps my character and runs into the road.  
A loud bang is heard from my laptop. I didn't want to look, but it was too late - I was sidetracked to the laptop, unable to look away, and there it was. The CG I didn't want to see - Konata in front of a car bonnet, coiling in pain as it hit her square in the chest. The driver, who was actually her teacher, calls for an ambulance. After the teacher, who I will refer to as 'Sensei', calls out for the emergency services, she scolds my character for not trying to stop her.  
I protest out loud, and as if my character heard me, explained the situation. Sensei then stops and collapses into hysterics. She had lost her mind. It's as if I had never tried to stop Konata from running into the road. Then I had realized my character hadn't checked on her! As if reading my thoughts, my character runs to check on Konata. It seemed that she had got caught on something, because she had a scar going down her chest, and some of her ribs seem to have been broken. You could hear her breathing, and she was breathing heavily, and it was very broken. Not only was she in shock, but she was hurt very badly.

Finally, the emergency services come along and take the broken Konata to a hospital.

'2 weeks later' comes up on the screen. Some intro text from my character pops up.  
'I haven't been able to see my lovely Konata for a 2 weeks after that incident. She's got me worried sick. But it's not my fault, it's not his fault, and it's not Konata's fault. It's nobody's fault but Sensei's! She has set a bad example to the public for her own stupidity! I vow to get my revenge someday!'

Now that I have been brought up to speed, instead of my character going to school like normal, he heads to the hospital.  
'Hey, can I see Konata Izumi in Ward 6 please?' My character says to the receptionist.  
'Luckily for you she just got into a stable state. I think it should be okay' the nurse replies.  
So my character heads down the hall of the hospital. It was silent, and all you could hear was footsteps and the occasional groaning of patients with all kinds of ailments. Then Ward 6 is shown on a sign. With me being very superstitious I instantly got an ominous inkling that something horrible was going to happen to Konata. My sweet, lovely Konata.

My character finds Konata lying on a hospital bed, covered in bandages. My character offers something to her. It was a gold ring with an emerald on it. He asks a question I would never have anticipated.  
'Konata Izumi, will you marry me?'He says in a shaky voice.  
Konata made a surprised animation, but suddenly, something horrible happens to Konata. She suddenly starts convulsing, and suddenly screaming. It was piercing,  
and full of pain and agony. Everyone on my street should have heard it. But no one shouted to me or anything. I was alone. Alone with my sweet, lovely Konata.

Nurses and doctors swarm into the room, trying to stop whatever the heck was happening to Konata. Her screaming became unbearable. I pressed the mute button on my TV, but the screaming instead of silencing, became louder. I unmuted it to turn it to normal, and I didn't dare try to turn down the volume. A nurse tried sedating her, but it made her convulsions become so fast you could barely see it happening.  
'Stop this...please...stop this...' I thought in my head.  
Then, it just stopped. Konata then took one look at the ring, and fell asleep. The doctors were dumbfounded, and one of the nurses fainted. But this was short-  
lived. Konata's heart rate had stopped. The doctors and nurses wheeled Konata off to theatre, where they attempted to find the source of the problem and eliminate it. In theatre, Konata's convulsions started again. There was no screaming but just convulsions. It was hell for me to watch. I couldn't believe it.

Konata's friends had entered the room where my character was standing. Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were there. When they saw what Konata was going through,  
they were scared. Not worried, but scared. Tsukasa backed behind Kagami, and Miyuki fainted into my character's arms. After 10 minuites, it finally stopped.  
The doctors tried squeezing Konata's heart to make it beat, and it seemingly worked. They then decided to sedate Konata further for a longer operation to replace Konata's broken ribs and check for any unseen organ damage. It seemed her lungs were very damaged and that was the reason she was screaming in pain and knocked herself out.

After long lines of text detailing Konata's operation, '3 weeks later' came up on the screen. Konata was released from hospital as an outpatient. She was in a wheelchair permanently due to the weakness in her lungs. Konata's father had entrusted Konata to my character's family's care due to his work. And so, my character was not only her boyfriend but also her caretaker. Then my character decided to try and ask the question to Konata again.  
'Konata Izumi, will you marry me?' My character held out the same ring that had been in his hand since the incident.  
Konata once again made the surprised animation. It was happening again.  
'Yes, [ ]-Senpai. I will be your wife for the years to come.' Konata said it in the most lovely voice I had ever heard.  
The ring was slipped onto her finger. A love heart came up on the screen saying 'Success!'. Konata was now mine.

However, the success was going to be short lived.

That night, as a celebration, Konata had called Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa over for a sleepover. They all came as well. It was rather surprising. There was rather upbeat music playing, and my character along with all of the Lucky Star crew were playing party games together, along with the odd gossip talk here and there.  
Eventually it turned 10 PM.

A CG showed Konata was sleeping in my character's arms. Pretty cute. Kagami and Tsukasa were sitting up, with Miyuki sleeping facing away from them.  
'Whoa, doesn't Konata look cute in [ ]'s arms?' Tsukasa was commenting on how cute Konata looked in my character's arms.  
Kagami didn't say a word, and had an embarrassed look on her face, basically the tsundere look from the singing part of the alpha version, now removed from the entire game. They both then went to sleep.

An in game hour passed, and Miyuki suddenly got a mad expression on her face, a CG now centred in front of her. The grin on her face was outstreched, in a U shape, with her teeth like a cat's - really freaking sharp. Her eyes...oh god, her eyes. I have never seen such...ghostly, blank eyes...it didn't fit her at all. Her eyes were like infinite voids, and I was just staring at them for 10 minuites. Like, 10, solid real life minuites. I noticed there was 1 pixel in there that was red. Then I couldn't unsee the blank eyes with that red pixel there, and the mad grin. I never thought Miyuki had that expression hidden deep within her. The killing intent...you could sense it. There wasn't even any music, but every hair on my body was standing on end. I could practically feel the stare piercing through me, even though she wasn't staring at me, but staring at the window outside.

Then, she got up. I flinched when I saw her standing up. She looked at me with a mad smile on her face. I let out several cries. Then she started walking over to my character's bed.  
'No, no, no...' I mumbled, unable to process what was going on.  
She poked my character and he rolled away from Konata. Everything was in position. I knew what was going to happen. Unable to pull myself away from the screen,  
I just watched it happen. Miyuki pulled out a bayonette stabbed Konata's already half broken heart. She woke up and let out the only few cries she could make. No one woke up. It was such a cruel fate. Then Miyuki let out a few others, with Konata making small noisesno louder than a newborn kitten's as Miyuki continuously stabbed her.  
I began to cry, and Miyuki went back to her futon and went back to sleep. Konata then, with the last of her strength, rolled over to my character, and then somehow woke him up, and with her last words, she said -  
'[ ]-Senpai...Miyuki...has done this to me...call police. Send help...I love you...' Konata had mumbled those last words with all the strength she had.  
My character had processed the words. He knew what had happened. He pulled off the dovet. He then saw the severity of the damage done.

Miyuki had stabbed and mutilated Konata's chest. Her damaged organs had been stabbed into. With these holes, her chances of survival were minimal. Miyuki had done something so cruel, it made me break down again. My character was panicking too, and tried to get out of the room. The doors were locked. He noticed that Miyuki had the keys on her fingers. My character couldn't risk waking her up or he'd probably die too. However, he did something rather strange. He screamed.

He ended up waking up everyone, and then screamed for his father to try and get into the room. Everyone in the bedroom were bewildered. Then suddenly lightning struck the house's electrical system, making manuvering around the house very hard to do. My character's father managed to break into the room where everyone was. My character handed Konata's body to his father. My character said to send for help.

Miyuki looked bewildered as my character started to question her. When Miyuki started crying, saying she has no idea what happened, my character slapped her.  
'WHY. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER. ARE YOU INSANE? YOU KILLED YOUR BEST FRIEND!' My character's shouting sounded vicious, and unbelievable angry. I wasn't surprised. His wife was killed.

The police arrived, and they mentioned that Konata said the killer was Miyuki as well, and arrested her on suspicion of murder. They said Konata died just after she said what had happened to her. In court, they had the bayonette used as evidence, and overwhelmed Miyuki's testimony. My character also testified against her, and broke down halfway through, unable to continue due to the grief overwhelming his wellbeing.

'1 week later' had shown up on the screen. My character was standing at a gravestone.  
'RIP: Konata Izumi: Died at 14, 1997 - 2007.'  
'I love you, [ ]-Senpai.'  
I broke down myself upon seeing those words. It hit me, and it hit me hard. My relationship with Konata was over.  
Konata was dead.

I didn't play the game for a week. I couldn't stand what I saw at the end. It just hit me so hard.  
But then something in my head kept telling me to play it again. Eventually I went to my laptop and booted the ISO up.

TSUKASA & KAGAMI'S STORY

So, I jumped straight into the game and selected the second character down, Tsukasa.

The game progressed went in an entirely different way to the Alpha of the ISO. Everyone was so downed by Konata's death, and Miyuki was in prison. So I was stuck with a tsundere without the tsun and the most oblivious girl of all time. To me it was so out of place. Like, without Konata and Miyuki it was very different. Don't forget Sensei in the mental institute.

Kagami was crying her eyes out, and Tsukasa was depressed. My character was traumatized, since he saw everything while they didn't. He looked as if he had saw a Titan in SNK, only he was in tears. Konata's death weighed down on everything.

But then, during Math class, Kagami started to slowly move over to my character. She then started crying into his blazer. My character then stroked her hair and said it was going to be alright. Kagami started to feel better after that, and she then realized that she had feelings for my character too, just as Konata had said during the celebration of Konata's marriage. Konata had also said when she dies, she wanted Kagami to do everything to try and make my character feel better, even if it means giving up their own body, their first kiss or even their first love. Then Kagami decided to awaken her inner self, under that Tsundere shell of hers. Her inner lover. Suddenly, in the middle of that class, Kagami started kissing and hugging my character, doing everything in her power to win his love. everyone watched in awe as Kagami pretty much became the opposite of her former self. Kagami knew all the spots on my character, and she was all over them, marking herself where Konata had.

Then, my character's switch was flipped. There was no going back. Kagami had gone where no one but Konata has gone before. Kagami is getting laid pretty early.

An actual video started.  
My character decided to start. He started to grope her. Kagami moaned a bit at the sudden touch. The class was dumbfounded - they were really going to have sex in class! I just watched in awe myself, just mashing the same key every time. Kagami then started to do lewder kisses, every time they kissed Kagami moaned.  
They were in perfect sync. Then my character started to move his fingers down, and then he started to rub the entrance to Kagami's vagina. Kagami winced as it happened. But she was happy. She was happy to be groped by the man she loves. She slowly moved her fingers down my character's chest and then undid his belt buckle. 'Could she really do it?' I thought to myself. She did. She knew there was no going back. She then pulled down the zip and out it came. My character's penis. It was unbelievable. The girls in the classroom at the time suddenly shrieked. But Kagami didn't. She began to caress my character's penis gently, then went to a handjob. You could hear the moans. Then after 5 minuites, Kagami moved on the a blowjob, and began sucking on my character's penis like a vacuum.  
My character ejaculated after another 5 minuites, but wasn't done, and Kagami knew it. She prepared herself on her desk. The teacher protested, but they didn't listen, and my character penetrated her. The boys in the classroom cheered as it happened while the girls blushed. The originally rock hard reputation on Kagami was shattered with a single thrust. Kagami's virginity was gone. But she was happy. Happy for Konata's sake. My character and Kagami were engaged in hot and steamy sexual intercourse. After 15 minuites they climaxed together. Once again the class cheered. But the teacher had suspended them for 2 weeks due to it.

During that time Kagami visited my character every day and they engaged in the same sex every single day, eventually being like those girls I masturbate to on my favorite porn websites. It's as if Konata didn't exist. Eventually Kagami started dating my character, and that's where the trouble started.

'The next day' appeared on the screen. My character was watching the TV, and he found out Miyuki had escaped from prison. My character goes running to the Kagamine household, where Kagami and Tsukasa live. He knocked on their door, and Kagami answered.  
'BAD NEWS' My character was panicking - big time.  
'What's wrong?' Kagami answered.  
'MIYUKI ESCAPED FROM PRISON' My character was having a panic attack.  
Kagami had a petrified look on her face. She went inside with my character. Tsukasa wasn't home.  
'Dad, where did Tsukasa go?' Kagami asked her dad.  
'She went out with Miyuki.' Her dad answered so casually it was unreal.  
Kagami and my character start looking for Tsukasa then hear a scream in a dark alley. What they see was something they didn't want to see.

Tsukasa was being raped by Miyuki. Miyuki had covered Tsukasa in vibrators and had inserted an oversized dildo into her vagina, and put vibrators all over it.  
Not an inch of her body was left alone, and Miyuki was wearing a strap on and was thrusting into her anus like it was a sex toy. Kagami was about to run in there,  
but a 2 choice option came up.  
A: Try to stop Kagami from rushing in.  
B: Rush in with Kagami.  
I decided to play it safe with A.

Kagami got angry but knew there was some kind of trick involved. My character throws a leaf into the alley, and a snare trap activated. Miyuki looks back, and after noticing it was a leaf, continues. My character then throws a big rock at Miyuki's head then runs around the corner with Kagami. Miyuki had run out into the middle of the street, looking for whoever had done it. Tsukasa then comes from behind and tries to fight Miyuki. However, Miyuki was stronger than she looks and overwhelms Tsukasa. Miyuki then pulls out a knife and then cuts Tsukasa's throat. Miyuki laughs with delight as she sees blood pour out of little Tsukasa's neck. Tsukasa gurgles, trying to cry out. But she can't. Her throat was severed. She can merely gurgle as blood pour through her mouth and the newly made hole in her neck. Kagami cries as my character keeps her secured and quiet. My character sheds a few tears as he watches Tsukasa dies. My character runs away with Kagami back to her house to keep her safe. When we got back Kagami's father asked where Tsukasa was. We were forced to tell the truth, and Kagami's father started crying. He then gets a pistol from the cabinet in the kitchen, and commits suicide. His last words were 'kill that bitch for me'. My character takes the pistol, and Kagami was crying pretty loudly now. I was unable to process half of this at the time. I was still upset about Konata.

Miyuki then enters the house.  
'Kagami, where are you? I just wanna talk to you!' Miyuki calls out in a high pitched, shaky voice.  
My character and Kagami hide in the basement, with the door locked. Miyuki, as if knowing where they were, starts banging on the basement door.  
'You're in here, are you? That just makes it easier for me to kill you!' Miyuki had one thing on her mind, and that was eradicating the Lucky Star crew.  
Eventually, Miyuki smashes through the basement door. They were cornered.

Miyuki then proceeds to slowly walk down the basement stairs. My character got the pistol ready. He was prepared to shoot if Miyuki tries to land a kill. Then,  
Miyuki appeared. She had blood on her teeth, as if she ate Tsukasa. In fact, Tsukasa's bow was in her mouth. She really DID eat Tsukasa. My character's anger overwhelms him, and he pulls the trigger. He shot Miyuki in the head. Miyuki looks at my character with sad eyes, and falls to the ground. Miyuki's rampage was over. But I will never be able to overcome Konata and Tsukasa's death.

However, when the police arrived, something unexpected occurred. An ambulance arrived and took Miyuki to the hospital, and somehow saved her from the gunshot to the head. Miyuki's rampage was not over.

'2 months later' appeared on the screen. It seems that Kagami now lives with my character because of her father's suicide. She shuts herself in my character's room most of the time. But knowing that Miyuki is now back on the streets due to the police being unable to track her, she could strike at any time. But in case she does, my character is not equipped with a pistol with 3 rounds of bullets with a knife on the top along with a spare knife. Kagami also has a knife just in case. They seem to be paranoid. I would be in their situation myself - they're being targeted by a murderer!

Kagami is very clingy to my character, and I quite like it. But it's not just love. It's also fear. Like Miyuki survived a shot to her head. I haven't seen anyone do that! Kagami has also become a bit of a crybaby and very sensitive as well, crying at the slightest bad thing that happens. She also worries about my character as well, probably because of all the deaths. But her herself is suffering more with her only family dead and all that.

In the streets when my character and Kagami went shopping, on the way back, Miyuki decided to try and find us. She had an angry/frustrated animation on her, which you often see at the start of the game. She was really wanting to land the kill now. She had a brownish area where the gunshot hit her on her head.  
'I said I wanted to kill you!' Miyuki was angry. No, not angry. She was past that.  
She led us into a dark alley, where we proceeded to fight. Miyuki got a crowbar out.

Another video started.  
Miyuki started running at my character laughing madly, and her face filled with insanity. My character kept a calm face. Then, when the 2 characters met, Miyuki took the first swing. My character dodged, got his knife out and stabbed Miyuki's neck. Kagami cried out. Then my character started stabbing Miyuki over and over again. I, along with him, wanted Miyuki to feel exactly what Konata and the others felt. Miyuki was gurgling in pain. Then my character stabbed both of her eyes,  
making Miyuki scream despite the cut throat. Then, Miyuki finally died off.

It was all over. Miyuki is dead.

MIYUKI

There was finally another story. It was called 'MIYUKI'. Now this made me pretty scared. Miyuki is dead - why would she have a story?

Well, at the start of the story, Kagami was all cheerful now, clinging onto my character all the time. It was like a proper dating sim. And that makes me happy.  
But it wasn't over. Kagami wanted to celebrate over the killing of Miyuki, and I said to let that die off. Miyuki must have not been in the right mind when doing what she did. Maybe it's because she wanted my attention. whatever it was, I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Kagami stayed over at my character's house. But something was wrong. It was dark, despite all the light outside of the house and all the windows being open, it was still pitch black. Kagami got scared and wanted to back out, but my character walked in. It was pretty spooky. My character walked into the living room, and saw something horrible when his eyes adjusted - his dad was lying dead on the floor. My character turned around and saw the silhouette of Miyuki, holding 2 halves of Kagami. Kagami was torn in half and stabbed in the head.  
That was the last thing I saw before finally my vision faded, and everything went black.


	2. Part 2 - The Blank (KAGAMI ISO)

READ MIYUKI ISO BEFORE READING THIS OR YOU'LL UNDERSTAND NOTHING.

6th March 20XX 12:01 PM Hello there. I am 'The Blank'. I am a Crime Investigator. I have taken up the Miyuki Murders Case. Recently there have been numerous reports of people 'freezing up' on their computers. They look dead, with their eyes open but with no life in them, and they don't respond to anything. Essentially, their souls have been 'taken away'. This happens in every instance of a case filed under 'Miyuki Murders'.

For the case to be filed under the Miyuki Murders, the case must fit these requirements -  
*The person must have no life in them, with no signs of struggle or any wounds.  
*They must have their device still on with the said emulator on it, with an ISO loaded. The ISO must have a completely blank screen with the ISO named ' '. *There is always a disc in the computer called 'Lucky Star Ravish Romance Beta'. After collection and the station comes to reviewing the evidence, the disc seemingly disappears. A while after the murder, another one happens.

So I will be noting the future murder investigations in this log.

12th March 20XX 3:47 PM

A murder occured yesterday. I managed to get a bit more evidence than before by taking the laptop the player used instead of just the disc. There was also a note by him.

'I love you Kagami. I love you Konata. I will always love you both.  
To whoever is reading this, don't try to play the game to the end.  
If you start the game, choose Miyuki or Kagami first. Or else you will meet the same fate as me. The game takes your soul, man. It's evil. However it's not Kagami or the others who are evil. It's Miyuki. Please don't end up like me...'

The note cut off. It piped up my curiosity senses. But I will have to keep it at bay for a while.

13th March 20XX

9:14 AM

I got into work today, and I opened up the laptop I took from the crime scene. The game has disappeared again. I looked everywhere to find out the game has whizzed away again, to claim another victim. I hope to god it isn't some sort of innocent little kid.

13th March 20XX 4:45 PM

Oh no. I saw a company called The Chippy Cooperation (TCC for short) around. But there was something wrong. They have a ROM of Lucky Star Ravish Romance around on their notes. They seem to be suspects of the case as well as a source of information. I decided to get an interview with the COO sorted. The COO was very cooperative, and I have an interview for tomorrow, at 7:50 PM.

14th March 20XX

8:53 PM

I did a surprisingly long interview. Here's the interview notes I have -

Me: So, you have a ROM suspected of killing dozens of people. Lucky Star RAvish Romance if I am not mistaken.

COO: We have nothing to do with the case. But we do know a lot about it, since we have been blamed for the death of a valued employee who was testing the beta we recieved from a fan. Sadly he didn't try to contact us during the 'hypnotism' it did. The ROM we have released is the thing before it - the alpha version. The conspiracy is caused by the common misconception that alphas are betas. They are nothing of the sort.

Me: So, can you tell me what you know about this case?

COO: Why yes I can. None of the information at TCC is classified. As far as TCC knows, the culprit of the murders is an actual character who has been in the Lucky Star Ravish Romance Alpha - Miyuki. In the alpha we have, she acts like she does in the anime, but in the BETA, she is a lot different. She is more suspicious and has a strange air around her. In fact she flirts with the character a lot. But this is all we know about Miyuki, since after that the player cut off. His Facebook had closed abruptly, and we couldn't Skype him. It was scary.

Me: Tell me more about this incident. It may be vital.

COO: Well, as a ROM Hacker I have an idea about what may have happened. Some glitches in a game can affect localhost and playing online. Such as a kill switch.  
The game may have been able to alter the BIOS of the PS2 in the emulator to utterly destroy online contact. But it would require a stupid amount of code and you would have to code a virus to infect a computer and network at the same time. But the thing is it would take longer than 2-3 years to code.

Me: So what you're saying is, this can't be a technological feat?

COO: Yes. A game can rarely kill someone. It would require someone to have epilepsy or some kind of medical problem. A disc disappearing and appearing somewhere else and killing someone in such a way defies physics. I would say it's Creepypasta Land.

Me: So basically it's like some kind of ghostly creepypasta thing.

COO: Exactly. It sounds like some kind of impossible thing, but the problem is, it's legit. And it's happening as we speak. If I get hold of the game I'll data mine it and hopefully dump a ROM of it. I won't release it to the public. I'll only show it to you. For the sake of everyone.

Me: And that's what I will do too. I assume this is all we can share at the moment?

COO: Indeed.

That's all I managed to get in. It looks like I have an ally in this case. I hope we can get more information.

24th March 20XX

5:00 AM

Man I woke up so early to a phone call. Luckily my wife didn't wake up. The police was on the phone saying they obtained the disc and this time, they're keeping it within sight and in someone's hands at all times. I was told to go to the station immedietly to examine the disc.

5:56 AM

So I've gotten to the station and have been told to examine the disc from the beginning to end. Which I am doing right now. And boy was I in for a surprise. I wasn't expecting much - this is, like TCC's COO said, just like a Creepypasta. The disc was probably going to infect the spare computer, and maybe change it's files to non suspicious files. But instead, everything was there to see. The CG folder had all the morbid CG pictures, including the .gifs. The sprites contained a scary as hell Miyuki, and something no one mentioned - an equally creepy Kagami. But Tsukasa and Konata didn't have creepy counterparts. Just what are these?

I saved a copy of the game onto a memory stick. I'll keep this in my hand or somewhere where I can feel and see it incase this becomes a tool for Miyuki, and maybe Kagami...

11:29 AM

I got some extra sleep in when I got back home an hour later. I slept for a strangely long time. Luckily, the memory stick is still in my hand. I taped it there just in case it was a burglar was the one taking it. If a burglar happened to try and take it I could wake up and smack them one.

I'm tempted to try and play the ISO, but [ ]'s warning stopped me. But he had said a way to avoid the horrible fate. But what if Konata or Tsukasa became bad- wait no. The disc didn't have sprites for them. But what if they had the text and not the sprites...I'll examine the ISO more.

9:24 PM

I have examined the ISO all day, looking for a way to stop every character from going mad or dying. I found out about the story line. The thing is, how does the game kill you in real life? Is it the images that cause you to go brain dead- wait. It can't. The players had no expression throughout the gameplay or so it seems.  
The game can't really hypnotize you. But I have a feeling the text has something to do with it. I will translate the text.

26th March 20XX

3:45 AM

Finally done. I worked non stop for pretty much 48 hours. I saw something strange right at the end of the text banks.

It was [ ]'s thoughts relayed into the game.  
'My poor, sweet, Konata.'  
'Kagami...you're awesome.'  
'How am I controlling the game with my thoughts?'

Ok that got me. I can conclude that this game links your mind and soul to the game. Somehow. The script doesn't seem to have much linked to it. I started to examine the Japanese symbol font. It was strange. The white on the inside was blank...almost hypnotic...but not enough to hook the player. It seems to be part of it.

I went into the sprites next after seeing the fonts. And there it was. herself. All her emotions were there. Utterly insane. Her eyes were what drew you in. They were filled with madness. Then the grin just made it. I swear whoever made this must have been insane themselves. To be able to make this they must have had taken something to flush out all feelings and reason. It was as if you were seeing a natural born killer. But what was truly interesting was the fact that the proper Miyuki Sprites were not there. They were overwritten by .

Then I found . No one has ever mentioned her and it's as if she was never around. She had a blank stare. But not like Miyuki's. Miyuki's was empty. Kagami's wasn't empty, but blank...her expression was exactly the same. Her eyes were yellow, and instead of a green outline, she had a red-ish brown. Then her hair was silver, and like Miyuki's, she had a portion of her original hair unedited.  
I should have felt afraid, but instead, I was intrigued, and continued looking at her sprites. Every single sprite was like Kagami's originals, but she never got embarrassed or frustrated. She always kept that blank expression. No emotion at all. But when I got to the CGs where she got torn in two by Miyuki, that was fucked up. I almost never swear since I love to keep my gentleman poshness (If that makes sense), but this was utterly fucked up. It was a .gif like a few others. was basically coiling at herself with no signs of pain in her face, but the rest of her body was showing it. It's as if she was...plastic...like a toy. To think that the player must have seen this. It was just plain...unnatural.

It wasn't right. BUT WHY? WHY DID THE PLAYER SAY SHE IS AWESOME? I'm missing something here. Something big. Something that could explain this. I ran through the text files again, trying to find out why. But then, I found something.

'Kagami's purple hair really makes me feel safe. I love how she gets embarassed in that scene...'  
The player's thoughts made it clear - Kagami wasn't always an ISO. That may explain Miyuki too.

3rd April 20XX 8:00 AM

My memory stick and the disc went missing overnight. I don't know how. The memory stick was taped to me and the police had the disc in a safe. How come they went missing like that?! There was no way they could go missing. Now Miyuki and Kagami can target two people at once! This made the situation worse! I lost all the evidence I had! How am I going to explain this to the boss?

4th April 20XX 5:32 PM

What a horrible experience. The COO of TCC was found dead. He was filed under the Miyuki Murders. So I had to investigate it, and, sure enough, there was a memory stick by his body. It was mine. It was exactly the same as what happened with the disc. I decided to try and track the disc. [ ] from before got it off eBay according to the thoughts I wrote down that were notable in the text banks. Sure enough, a random seller was selling the beta disc for 20 just like how [ ] got it. I decided to buy it. I had money to spare.

20th April 20XX 12:21 PM Well the disc somehow got to China in a few seconds, and it took 16 days to come back to England. Seems legit. ANYWAY, now both of the devices are back in police custody. It seems the story changed entirely when the devices disappeared. None of the characters changed but the deaths did. The COO of TCC actually left a note of the story, but it has disappeared too.

But now, curiosity has got the better of me. Before it disappears again, I will play the game.  
I have been resisting the lull of the game for 38 days. But finally, I will release what I saw to the world.

21st April 20XX 7:00 AM I shall start playing now. I inserted the disc into my Japanese PS2 which I got with the game. The startup was fine.

7:10 AM Started with Kagami's story out of personal preference to her in the Lucky Star series itself. As expected, she has the blank expression. If she keeps that up for the entire game it'll drive me bonkers. The game really goes nuts right away. Like in the alpha of the game there's a CG of Kagami and Tsukasa. But it wasn't the alpha one like it was meant to be, it shows Kagami MOLESTING Tsukasa. Tsukasa was crying as Kagami was raping her in a hedge with a wine bottle she found. Kagami was expressionless, and made no sound. I knew that if this was the start, this is going to be something that is past Corpse Party.

7:23 AM So, after that disturbing scene of twincest, my character started questioning Kagami about why she did that, as if my character was reading my thoughts.  
I realized what was going on - the game had already bound me to it. It had started, and there was no going back. I was stuck to the bed, with just my notebook and pen that I could reach out too, but not that power button. My wife was out, so I couldn't call her - I was in the back of a taxi - a taxi to hell.

My character actually started sweating like I was. Was he sweating at Kagami? WAS MY CHARACTER IN LOVE?  
Just as I thought that, the words literally appeared on the screen as I thought about them. It was too late for me. I was the character. I couldn't do anything until I found a way out of the game. So I decided that progressing was the only way. I pressed O.

Just as I thought, my character has a weird fetish - silent girls. Does that mean I have a thing for 'em? I hope not. Then a 2 choice question comes up asking whether I ask her out. The 'No' answer was unselectable, so I was forced to say 'Yes'. Kagami nods, which seemingly means yes in this game. My character walks off with the newly made sadist while Tsukasa lies in the hedge, quivering and crying as she realizes what just happened.

7:25 AM So the school went into break time in the game, and my character starts trying to get her to talk. Kagami keeps shaking her head, which I found rather cute. Instead,  
she starts writing in a notebook and showing me what she is trying to say. Surprisingly, it's in English. I never translated it, since I was only translating the text.

I then decided to test the thought relay. I asked if she meant yes earlier, she replied with yes. Then I asked her about [ ], she said he's the one who kept her alive when Miyuki killed her, thus making her an ISO. It's the reason she cannot talk and Miyuki deleted her voiceover. I then asked her if Miyuki is the same case, and she replied saying Miyuki is another case - she doesn't know what she is, nor does Miyuki herself. I was about to ask Kagami what she thinks of Miyuki, but before I could Miyuki turned up, and she is in the form I could only describe as 'corrupt'. She was angry, and anyone could tell it was about to get messy.

Kagami wrote on her paper 'Have mercy!' and for the first time changed her expression to show she was afraid. Miyuki grabbed Kagami's notebook and tore the entire thing in two. Kagami was showing fear and sadness in her expression, and Miyuki was still fuming. She punched Kagami in the face, knocking her out in a single blow. My character picked her up and ran away, but Miyuki did not pursue. She just laughed.

7:30 AM

Kagami wakes up. Obviously it was going to happen eventually, and she wasn't thrown against a wall or anything. But this time, she was different. I don't know what is different, but something about her changed.

She spoke.

She was mute before she was punched in the face by Miyuki. Why has she somehow become capable of speech? Maybe the punch did something to her brain. But all what matters is the fact she can speak now.

I decided to try and send thoughts again. Instead of a reply, I got the fright of my life.  
Suddenly, a screamer came up on my TV screen, letting out a piercing screech in my house. Every hair on my body stood on end, and I ended up tumbling backwards upon seeing those empty eyes. The screamer was pretty detailed. Miyuki's eyes were white like before with the same single red pixel. Her nose was no different than before. But then her mouth- OH GOD THE MOUTH. The mouth was also shaped into an evil grin, and the grin was long. It stretched from ear to ear, and The teeth were sharpened so much you could touch the end of one of them and it would draw blood from your finger. Speaking of blood, there were 3 blood patches on Miyuki's face. The blood was a rich crimson, and incredibly detailed. It looked pretty much real. It wasn't until I managed to reach the TV screen that I realized that this wasn't in the game...it was real blood. I reeled back in fright. My head was spinning. I have never been able to deal with blood.  
I ended up puking when I cleaned the blood off the screen. There was nothing under the blood, much to my surprise.

I pressed O, and the screamer came off. I saw Kagami in an infirmary bed. She looked petrified. My character looked behind him to see Miyuki behind him. I felt scared. But then, Miyuki blanked my character and proceeded to approach Kagami. She gave Kagami a death stare like no other. A CG came up showing Miyuki giving the creepiest stare of all time - her neck was in a crooked position, and she had a similar expression to the screamer, only her empty eyes gave a piercing glare.

Kagami screamed and ran away. Once again, Miyuki just laughed.

8:00 AM

Nothing much else happened until just now. Well, I can conclude that Kagami is pretty sadistic with her crimes. My character found Kagami in a hedge with Tsukasa again. But this time, Tsukasa was being destroyed. Literally. Kagami had broke the wine bottle she used last time, making it dangerous to use for anything.

But Kagami was doing something only a past-hardcore masochist would like - shoving the broken wine bottle straight into Tsukasa's vagina. Kagami didn't look like the type of person to commit sexual torture, but it looks like she is now. Tsukasa was clearly in agony, since the bottle was obviously too big for her. There was blood pouring out with every shove Kagami made. An agonizing scream was coming out of my TV's speakers. A scream I couldn't bear to listen to. But trying to turn down the volume resulted in the sound becoming louder. When I muted the TV the entire street must have heard it. I was forced to keep the TV at a normal volume.  
I pressed O and I started hearing crying in the scream. The CG of Kagami shoving the bottle into Tsukasa changed. Tsukasa was in tears. Her cries of pain were unbearable. Kagami's expression was blank. She wasn't even caring about Tsukasa's suffering. The blood seemed to be never ending. Tsukasa's suffering was most likely the same.

8:14 AM

I wanted to save and quit here, but there is no way to turn off or anything here. I wasn't able to detach my body from the bed. If only my PS2 was within reach...  
I rushed around looking for a way to bring the PS2 closer, but I couldn't find a pole or anything. It's impossible. I am forced to play the game.

The scene was still continuing. Tsukasa is now desperately trying to stop Kagami, but due to Kagami being stronger than her twin, it was all in vain. Tsukasa's legs were flailing around madly - she was desperate to stop this now. But her movements were growing weaker due to the blood loss. Eventually she practically passed out. Kagami was still relentlessly thrusting the bottle over and over again into her vagina. Tsukasa's cries reduced to mere hiccups as she teetered on the fence between consciousness and unconsciousness. Then, a ray of hope appeared for Tsukasa - Kagami pulled the bottle out. Tsukasa tried to crawl away. She was unsteady due to the sheer blood loss. My character approaches her and attempts to carry her away. Kagami appears in front of him.

Kagami asked me why I am trying to take her 'toy' away. Well she was close to death wasn't she? Then Kagami made a mad grin and starts giggling. She finally went insane. My character ran off to a safe spot, but then Kagami appears in front of him again. She starts saying 'Why are you running?' over and over again.  
After she said it 3 times a voiceover comes up with 'Why are you running?' being said in a whisper, as if I was on a sound test spamming the sound effect. It made me feel scared. Then Kagami's sprite starts to slowly change. Her face was blackening, and her eyes becoming a pure red. Her originally silver and purple hair, which looked so pure, became crimson. She was becoming a demon. She had succumbed to her inner darkness. Then, she clutched her head with both hands, and fell to the ground. She started screaming painfully. My character put Tsukasa down and stood over whispers got louder as did her screams. Kagami had really gone insane, and the agony she was in made me clutch my chest. Then Kagami's screams turned into laughter. After seeing this scene, Kagami started reached out her hand, as if asking me to join her. My character squatted in front of her. Then, Kagami kissed my character. For some reason, my character still loved her. But then, Kagami's eyes grew wide. My character then looked up. Miyuki was right behind Kagami with a knife in her hand. Miyuki then ran right past the lovers and her knife went straight into Tsukasa's head. Tsukasa let out the loudest scream she could, which was strained and small. She then flails around a bit, clawing at her head with the weak movements she could make. But it was all in vain as Kagami jerks the knife around, and after a final cry of pain, Tsukasa's flailing finally stopped. It was all over.

Tsukasa has died.

8:24 AM

Kagami's story ended right as Tsukasa was killed. It took that 10 minute space to let all this sink in. I decided to continue adhering to [ ]'s warning and chose Miyuki's story next. But upon selecting the story, I realized that the memory stick I had saved the ISO of this game on had disappeared. I suddenly felt a lot more alert and scared. That memory stick is going to cause this game to claim more victims - and I couldn't do a thing! I just have to get through this game without letting my soul be destroyed so I can leave the room. I had basically made another murderer.

So, upon entering Miyuki's story, I knew this wasn't going to end nicely. When [ ] was progressing through her story last, it was the story that ended his life. So I prepared myself for the worst. So at the beginning, my character was walking to school, and the scenery changed black and white, something TCC's COO said was in the alpha of Lucky Star Ravish Romance, so I calmed down a little. But all that went away when the 'corrupt' Miyuki appeared close up on the screen.  
She seemed happy to see me - something that worried me. Suddenly, Kagami tackles Miyuki down, saying to stay away from 'her property'. But there was something different about her - she wasn't in her demonic form, but her 'normal' form, as if the demonizing never happened. Miyuki and Kagami start fighting over who 'owns'  
my character. Then, Konata appears for the first time in the entire game who takes me away to a wooden bus shelter. Konata then begins asking me what happened to the two of them. My character tells her anything, which causes Konata to start suffering a mental collapse due to Tsukasa's death. Konata then jumps on my character,  
and begins punching and beating him up. Luckily it didn't hurt him much, since Konata is pretty weak due to lack of exercise. My character then slaps Konata and tells her to snap out of it. Konata starts crying. It had all sunk in - Tsukasa was really dead. Konata then faints in my character's arms. He starts panicking,  
and starts to run home, but Miyuki and Kagami appear in front of him.

Then, the screen goes black for 5 seconds, and then a CG comes up showing Konata cuffed to a table. She was gagged, with barely audible cries coming from her. I then realize this was the basement where Tsukasa dies if I had took the path [ ] took. This was going wrong fast. Then for the first time, the view changes to Miyuki's. I see my own character chained to a chair. My character has a black t-shirt with a red button shirt over it with the buttons undone. On the bottom half, he war denim jeans. I couldn't see my character's face, however, because he wore a red baseball cap that overshadows his eyes. My character then starts struggling to break free, but no avail. The view then changes to my character's again, where my character could see all of Konata's body. Her face was a face of fear and hope for survival, and every joint in her body was jerking around, trying to break out of the steel cuffs. Miyuki raises the temperature in the room to 37 degrees Celsius - but why?

I wanted to turn off the game badly, but I still couldn't leave the bed. My legs just wouldn't respond. It's as if...I was paralyzed from the waist down.

I knew the worst was yet to come. I expected Konata go be mutilated by Miyuki and Kagami, but that wasn't what happened. Instead, Miyuki got out a bottle that said 'Tasty Juice'. I had a feeling it wasn't what it said on the label. On a close-up CG, it is actually a label over the true label. Although barely legible,  
I could make out that one of the words was Batrachotoxin, which is one of the most deadly toxins in the world. It is the toxin that Poison Dart Frogs get from the beetles they eat. And that bottle was full of it. Miyuki gets a dropper out and fills it with the Batrachotoxin. Konata starts struggling more, knowing she was about to have something horrible poured into her mouth. And she was right. At that moment I realized why Miyuki raised the temperature in the room. Batrachotoxin is at it's most active in climates of 37 degrees celsius.

Then, Miyuki took the gag off Konata. Before she could scream, Kagami held Konata's mouth open as the entire liquid was dropped into her mouth. Miyuki then puts the gag back on Konata so she can't spit the toxin out. The effects were instant. At first, Konata starting moaning due to the nausea it causes. Her movements became slower and more forced. All of a sudden she started convulsing. It was horrible to watch. When the convulsions stopped, Konata's eyes went wide. Was she having a heart attack? No. It was worse than that. Her skin was becoming pale. Her blood circulation had stopped. It was a Cardiac Arrest. It was all over for Konata. Definitely.  
With no proper antidote or doctors around Konata's death will be quick. After 10 mins, all life in Konata's eyes had dissapeared.

It was all over. Konata is dead.

8:57 AM

I didn't know Konata very well, so it was easy to get over Konata's death. So finally, I chose Konata and Tsukasa's story. For some reason despite them being dead, a story for them was selectable. Choosing the story was a big mistake.

The story opened up, and I was greeted to the dead bodies of Konata and Tsukasa in a coffin, with red velvet inside. Konata's eyes were wide open, with no life in them. There were also bruises on her wrists and ankles showing where she was trapped. But then her mouth is something that will bury itself in my mind. She was foaming at the mouth with mucus and blood in it. The mark from when my character told her to snap out of it remained. Tsukasa's eyes were also wide open, along with her mouth. The knife was still in her head, and the blood from what Kagami did to her was still flowing. All life in the two was lost.

Then Miyuki and Kagami appeared beside their bodies. Then they looked at me. I suddenly started to feel woozy. Then the two of them started fighting. They were shouting things like 'HE'S MINE' and 'I WANNA KILL HIM'. They both wanted to kill me themselves. They then stepped away from each other and ran at each other with their killer knives, and Miyuki's still had Tsukasa's Blood on it. Kagami's, however, was clean and shiny, hungry for blood. They ran at each other, with blood thirsty faces. They wanted blood. Litres- no, gallons of it. They then both sped up, aiming to catch the other off Miyuki was about to stab Kagami, Kagami slipped under Miyuki's legs and stabbed her from behind, causing Miyuki to scream in pain. She then stabbed into Miyuki's neck, causing her to cough up a ton of blood. Miyuki let out a mad, broken laugh. She then fell to her knees, defeated. Kagami finished off Miyuki by jumping on her chest, causing all her breath to be lost. Miyuki let out a few hics, and then with a last ditch attempt to kill Kagami, she stabbed Kagami's foot full force. With Kagami stepping on it at the same time. With both forces happening at the same time, it led to Kagami letting out a massive shriek of pain. Kagami lied on the floor, coiling in pain. At the same time, all life in Miyuki's eyes disappeared. Miyuki's reign of terror in this game was over- or was it? Kagami started to clutch her head - her demonizing started again.  
She let out a moan. I wasn't sure if it was sexual or pain. But I didn't have time to think of it. Kagami's skin started turning black again, and her hair turned black too. Her eyes became crimson - the same crimson color on the blood I saw on Miyuki's knife. It's as if Kagami's blood transferred into her eyes. Kagami started screaming in the pain this demonizing causes. Finally the horror was over for her. But it was just starting for me. Kagami stood up. I flinched when I saw this happen.  
And I knew what was going to happen next. Kagami starting shuffling towards my character. Her movements were irregular and sudden every time. Her mouth formed a grin - the same one from before. She then sprinted across the room towards my character. Then, she took my character out of the chair, and put her on the same table Konata was on.

Now, my character's torture ensued. Kagami began with his legs. She cut off the fat. Strangely enough, I felt all the pain. I screamed as Kagami slowly cut at it.  
She then cut off all my character's toes. I was in agony. Utter agony. Then Kagami moved on to my arms. She stabbed right in the elbow. I shrieked in pain. My bones shattered at Kagami's insane strength in her demonized form. My character's arms just fell off. Kagami got some corrosive acid out from the cupboard and poured some of it into my wounds. I moaned in pain as it happened. Kagami then cut off both of my character's ears. I lost my voice at this point from the sheer pain of it all. Kagami was having a right fun time doing this, since she had a smile all the way through it. She laughed at my character's current status, which was close to passing out. Kagami now went to the main dish - my character's entire virgin penis. She began to lick it. After 7 mins of that preformance, it finally got erect.  
Kagami, however, wasn't turned on in the slightest. She got some strong scissors and cut it off, scrotum and all. I let out my last scream, which was strained to the max, and extremely loud. But no one came. I was screwed. Kagami then finished me and my character off with the entire bucket of acid to the face.

9:00 AM

This is my last message to you all. My soul is finally beginning to be sucked into the game. If you ever see a Lucky Star Ravish Romance Beta Disc or anything to do with the beta on the internet, don't play the game. Adhere to my warning. The consequences are in this log book.

But the culprits are and . If you play the game, try to stay away from them. They want to kill you!


	3. Part 3 - Hatsuse (The Memory Stick)

3 - THE MEMORY STICK

READ 1 AND 2 FIRST OR YOU WON'T KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT THIS.

Hello there. I am known as 'Hatsuse' in the internet world. I recently got hold of a Memory Stick that had gone missing from TCC off eBay, and it contains a 'haunted' beta of Lucky Star Ravish Romance! I am like, so excited to try it! I called my friends over and decided to play the 'horror' that is Lucky Star Ravish Romance's Beta! We're gonna prove that this little game is just a load of idiots on the internet trying to make TCC die off!

So, my friends, known as 'The Shiro', 'Izumi' and 'Kagamin' came over to play this game with me on my laptop. We were so excited...until we realized the game isn't a lie.

I booted up the game on my PC using PCSX2, the same emulator a player in a popular case, known as the '[ ] Murder' used. Immediately I was greeted to a screamer, in which I suddenly froze onto my PC chair along with the others. We could only let out tiny shrieks of terror as we discovered the screamer.

The screamer has 2 bastardized Lucky Star characters on it - the characters that are probably what some call ' and '. The 2 of them both had massive, sharp-toothed grins on their faces, and their eyes were glowing. Miyuki's eyes were completely white, with 1 red pixel in each of them, while Kagami's eyes were yellow, with a slight orange reflection in the middle. The picture itself was framed by a large intestine, pulsing and convulsing around it.  
The hair on them was strange - 1 half of their hair had a different color - Miyuki had a black section while Kagami had a silvery color, and her barretes were black.  
The scream itself sounded like a low pitched version of the scream you hear in when the characters die. It may not sound like much, but it was really scary!

I pressed 'X' to take off the screamer. I shrugged it off as a cruel joke TCC did. Then, the title screen came up. Same as the alpha ROM TCC has. Nothing to see there. The name screen came up. It had no major differences to the alpha apart from the pink background, which of course appealed to me. I realized there were english characters in another option area, so I typed Hatsuse in. I pressed ENTER and off I went into the land of my dreams - the beta of Lucky Star Ravish Romance.

MIYUKI'S STORY

I entered Miyuki's story since I wanted to see how cute she was in the game. What I got was a fucked up version of her. The Shiro said to turn the game off, since she thought this was some kind of twisted game. I reassured her by saying it is probably just a corrupted sprite, and showed her one of the sprites from one of TCC's ROM Hacks that was corrupted in a similar way. We continued.

Then, the classroom starts. Kuroi, who [ ] refered to as 'Sensei', appeared in the homeroom. Konata, who wasn't corrupted in the slightest made a comment saying 'what is that bitch doing here?'. I was confused - Konata is best friends with Kuroi in Lucky Star. Why was she saying that? Suddenly, Kuroi started crying,  
saying 'Sorry! I'm so sorry!' and other things like that. She then fell to the floor, crying. After a few lines of text she started letting out mad laughter.  
I became even more confused - why was she acting like this? Just what happened to her? The other pupils seemed to be scared and confused too, and some of them left the room. My character was on the contrary, not reacted a bit.

Then the screen cut to black, and the text 'after school' came up on the screen. Miyuki appeared in front of my character. Izumi flinched upon seeing those creepy eyes again. She asked who my character liked, and he replied with 'nobody'. Miyuki started making a move on my character, which made him decide to leave.  
Miyuki then grabbed my character's shoulders and jumped him. My character seemed to be pretty weak, since he fell forwards. Miyuki then tried to kiss my character, which he stopped her from doing. She then started crying, saying she doesn't feel loved, and ran away.

'The Next Day' flashed on the screen. Instead of playing as my character, I was playing as Kuroi. This is the first time I've heard of a character change in the 'Miyuki Murders'. The game opened with a mad laugh from Kuroi. It then showed a flashback of Kuroi hitting Konata with her Range Rover, which killed her later. Wait - Konata is alive. Why is Kuroi remembering something that never happened? Is this why Konata hates Kuroi now? Kuroi then opens her closet, which has had Konata and Yutaka tied up and gagged in it, with muffled screams of fright coming from them. Kuroi got two needles out, which were labeled labeled 'sleep'.  
Kuroi injects them both with the drug, which puts the two girls to sleep very quickly. She takes Konata and Yutaka downstairs into her basement, which had a 'trap' set up that just needed people and a few finishing touches added to it.

The 'trap' had a sign saying 'The Snake's Spikes' written on it. There was a massive tank with 4 shackles inside. 2 at the top either side, 2 at the bottom,  
perfectly in line with the other two. There was also a board which was about the same size as Yutaka, and behind it was 2 large spikes, perfect for impaling the human body. I then noticed that on the board was an outline of Yutaka, and the spikes were in line with the heart and brain. The board had chains connected to the spikes, and it seemed the movement sensors in the tank activated the mechanism. It looked like Konata had to save Yutaka by not struggling. The Shiro and Izumi hid under the covers in fright whilst Kagamin gripped onto my arm.

The camera moved to another part of the room, which showed a tank of Belcher's Sea Snakes in it. Belcher's Sea Snakes are snakes that often bite when provoked or scared. Throwing them into a tank with a person is sure to cause a ruckus, so I got the idea of how this is gonna play out. Kuroi decided to add the finishing touches to her 'trap'. She nailed some shackles to the board, which were made of steel. Then she chucks Konata into the tank and climbs down the ladder. Konata was still flat out due to the drug, and Yutaka was sound asleep outside the tank. Kuroi fastened the shackles onto Konata's wrists, climbs out and then fastens Yutaka onto the board. Kuroi then filled the tank with sea water to the point that Konata from the neck up is out of the water.

After waiting for a while, Konata and Yutaka finally woke up. Kuroi was not in the room, but was in another room using a soundboard to make her sound like a man.  
Konata immediately started struggling and thrashing about, trying to get out of the shackles. Yutaka's board moved closer to the spikes. Kuroi, in her male voice changer said if she wants her friend to die she should stop.

Kuroi then put on a puppet mask, with the male voice changer in it. She walked into the trap room, and picked up the Belcher's Sea Snakes. She dumped them into the tank, and as expected, they were alarmed at the sudden transfer. They saw this as an act of aggression from Konata and started circling her. Konata tried not to squirm much, but the movement sensors were really sensitive. Yutaka's board moved ever closer to the spikes. Yutaka started screaming, which made the Sea Snakes commence their attack on Konata. The 4 snakes bit both of Konata's arms and legs, causing her to scream. They injected venom into Konata, and since this isn't 1,  
but 4 snakes, it could be a fatal blow. Konata began struggling, trying to get the snakes off, and it caused Yutaka's board to be penetrated by the longer spike -  
the one that penetrates the heart. Yutaka shrieked at the sudden pain, which made the snakes continue injecting venom. Kuroi laughs at the torture, and Konata responds by using all the strength she has left to break one of the shackles - her right hand's. Then Miyuki walks in, and sees the torture. She asks what Kuroi is doing, and Kuroi responds with 'Getting rid of her nightmares', then laughs madly. Miyuki laughs along with her. Konata shouts in a nausiatic voice, saying that she did this and that she'll never forgive her. Then she struggles to break free, to kill Kuroi. She forgot about Yutaka. She looked at where Yutaka was. Yutaka had been penetrated fully by the spikes. Her head was no more, and nor was her body. Yutaka was dead.

Konata screams with anguish and frustration. But the venom was fast taking effect. The view changes to Konata's. Her vision was blurry and had a nausea effect.  
I felt sick and so did Kagamin. Finally, her vision went black, and the view changed back to Kuroi's. Kuroi's mad shouting resonated throughout the room.

'Meanwhile' came up on the screen. The view changed to my character's. The bastardized Kagami came up in front of him. She said 'You don't know it is happening,  
but your souls have been bound to this game. It happened as soon as you entered this story. It's all over unless you can find a way out. I doubt you can.'. My character suddenly fell to his knees and clutched his head. He was in pieces. Just what was going on? Is this what really happens when someone plays this game?  
I couldn't believe it. No way could I believe this bullshit. A game can't kill someone! Then Kagami walked away without saying another thing. What a creep...  
Then Tsukasa appeared in front of my character and asked about what happened. My character explained everything. Tsukasa made a little surprised animation and started explaining things. She even said everything in an english voiceover, in a 'generated' voice, similar to Migi's in Parasyte -The Maxim-.

'To tell the truth, this game isn't really a game anymore. It was, but something happened. This world suddenly went insane. It's as if a virus is in the game,  
altering everything. At first it was only subtle until the end, then it slowly happened earlier and earlier. Then came [ ]. His sheer passion for us set the game off, making it want to crush everyone's dreams, to be cruel. Then came a detective who wanted to solve the game's mysteries. He solved half of it, and then the log book made it to the public. Now there's you 4, who want to disprove everything. But you have failed - since it can't be disproved. It is real. Once your soul is fully bound to this living hell, you will be sucked into the game and fed upon by it. You'll notice that your soul is being bound to the game by your change of voice and your way with words. Notice how you were all excited and girly and how you slowly became more posh and like me. But you are unconciously fighting it without noticing it. You still try to keep your original way with words, but you can't. Your mind is slowly falling to the game's lullaby and breaking yourself down, bit by bit.'

This game was breaking the 4th wall. If a 4th wall was actually around us, it would be nothing by now.

'IT'S NOT A GAME.'

Tsukasa suddenly let out an angry voice, stomping on the ground, trying to get her point across - was the game reading my mind?

'IT'S NOT A FREAKING GAME! IT IS REAL. AND YES WE CAN READ YOUR MINDS! ELECTRICAL BRAIN WAVES, IDIOT!'

Tsukasa was really angry now. It was too realistic to be a coincidence. Tsukasa was correct. Before I could ask anything else, she ran away. My friends were scared and cowered under the bed covers again.

Kuroi appeared on the screen, looking scared and dumbfounded. She didn't say anything - she just grabbed my character's hand and dragged me to her house. She took me into the basement. And there was Yutaka, impaled on the spikes. The Belcher's Sea Snakes from before were ripped to shreds, and the originally shiny shackles were shattered to pieces. And there was Konata, in the middle of the floor, foaming at the mouth from the venom. She wasn't dead, but barely alive. My character ran to her, and asked Kuroi what had happened. She said she woke up in her room on her bed, and when she went into the basement to get something she saw the two two of them dead on the floor and for some reason the snakes were in the tank. None of this was in her house before. Then Kuroi fainted on the floor - probably from the shock. I knew Kuroi couldn't have commited this crime without a reason. Even then she can't seem to stomach the gory part. Also - who could think this up?

Konata then woke up in my character's arms. She held out her hand and said 'Live...' before finally dying.  
Konata had died.  
The story then ended.

KONATA'S STORY

For some reason this story was selectable. But I wasn't about to try Kagami's Story since she's such a creep. But then Tsukasa appeared and said -  
'YOU IDIOT. YOU CHOSE THE WRONG STORY! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! YOU WERE DOING SO WELL! I THOUGHT YOU COULD CHANGE THIS GAME FOR THE BETTER!'  
She cried and showed a sad animation. The sound was unbearable. Was I meant to choose Kagami? No. She's too creepy. Who would choose that bitch over Konata? She killed people for crying out loud.

When I started this story, I was greeted by Konata and Yutaka's bodies on a picture from an old camera. It showed Konata's body, fresh from the tank, with the foam still visible in her mouth. A snake was eating at her arm, and the marks from where the shackles were were still there. The bruise wrapped around her wrist. It must have really hurt to move. Yutaka's body was becoming infected from the impaling, and her face was really creepy with the whole hole in the face thing going on.

I started to cry. I felt like the one at wrong. Kagamin hugged me while the The Shiro and Izumi looked on, entranced by the game's lull. I realized what was going on.  
The game was trying to make it easier for it to suck my soul in. It was trying to break me. I had to make The Shiro and Izumi try to kick out. But it was no use. They were already dead. Their souls were taken. Their pulse and heart was still beating, and their bodies were still warm. Is this the effect of the game?  
to make the victim get sidetracked by the game's lull and take only their souls, but not the very essence of their being? Does this mean it's possible to get the souls back into the victims if I beat the game? Who knows, maybe [ ] will return to the world?

I suddenly felt a surge of determination. I had forgot entirely what Tsukasa said, and decided to try and find a way to beat the game. I will not be broken! I refuse to accept this reality! I will save my friends!

My character was in school, with everyone acting like it's a normal day. Only Tsukasa was crying in class. Suddenly, Kagami burst out laughing. It wasn't a laugh of madness, or sadness. It was a laugh of conflict. It was as if 2 personalities were clashing against each other. Her sprite started flashing 3 different palletes.  
One was her current one - the yellow eyes and the half silver and half light purple hair. The other was similar to her, but she had red eyes, with a toothy grin and a jet black face. Finally, a familiar face was amongst them. The original Kagami. The light purple hair, the blue eyes, the maroon barrettes. I was relieved to see it. Kagami started shouting out things in 3 different voices - one distorted one, one demonic one, and her normal voice.

'I...WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED.' She cried out in her normal voice.  
'THIS BODY IS MINE AND MINE ALONE.' The demonic voice could have been heard across the street if it was any louder...  
'PLEASE HELP ME. I FEEL STRANGE. PLEASE HELP ME, HATSUSE!' The distorted voice was a voice of agony. I felt sorry for her.

Eventually the distorted voice let out a roar. The roar you hear when someone tries really hard to do something. Then it all stopped, and the bastardized Kagami was back. The class stared at her as if they just saw something mind blowing. But something was wrong. Kuroi and Minami had disappeared. I knew something horrible was about to happen to her. It was all falling into place. And I couldn't do a thing to stop it. Was this all really pointless? Kagami suddenly started running at superhuman speed to the classroom door. She opened it, with the door barely intact from the force, and a loud slam was heard as it closed.

Kagamin looked at me. Her eyes were filled with fear.  
'Please, Hatsuse. Turn this game off. Why won't you turn it off?' Kagamin was talking like a small girl.  
I tried to close the game. A screamer came up as soon as I tried to. Almost instantaneous.

The screamer showed the bastardized Kagami. The same grin from the demonized Kagami was there, only her eyes were just black voids. She had the pale skin, so the black voids were easily noticable. There wasn't any blood coming from them though, but it was still terrifying. Like, the black voids showed the nerves from where the eyes would have been connected to. It's as if someone had literally grabbed Kagami's eyes, and torn them straight out with no mercy given.

I felt like something was connected to this screamer, as if it was a vision from the future. I realized what this was right at that moment. It WAS what was going to happen to Kagami. However, I felt nothing to it. That bitch deserves to die anyway. She killed people. In The Blank's Log Book on the Miyuki Murders, Kagami was a complete psycho. She raped Tsukasa until she eventually died from a stab to the head. She thought my character and Tsukasa were her toys! Only a super hardcore masochist would want that kind of relationship.

Then, the view changed to Kagami's when I returned to the game...I had a bad feeling about this. She was in her room, where the walls were black and there was an eerie green in each of the corners, which spread out from the 'points' to touch each other to form a 'square'. It created a really creepy feel. There was a mirror in the room from which we could see Kagami's reflection - a full body view at that. This is the first time I've seen this sort of thing. After Kagmi looks around in a cutscene, the game's style changes completely. It changes to allow me to move Kagami around and interact with things - like how Corpse Party Blood Drive plays. Some really creepy music started playing, with high pitched noises playing at random intervals, and a low drone playing inbetween. I started to move Kagami around. Nothing scary happened. I decided to interact with the mirror first. A 2 choice question came up, and it said 'Mirrors and darkness don't mix.  
Are you sure you want to see your reflection?'. Kagamin said it's not a good idea, since it could make another screamer. For some reason I didn't listen to her,  
and chose 'yes'. Kagami's reflection appeared. She was standing upright, with her hands at her hips, and her legs together firmly. After 5 seconds of examining her,  
a sound similar to a bone or twig played, and her head tilted to her shoulder, as if someone was found dead after hanging themselves. Kagamin screamed, but The Shiro and Izumi stared blankly. Then, Kagami spoke. ' E' She spoke in a very scary way. It was spoken in a direct manner, but it was spoken very slowly, with each and every letter stretched and pronounced individually. It was distorted to such a point where without the text box it would have been inaudible.

Then, Kagami started to move on her own. Her neck quickly moved back into place, then she started to slowly shuffle to her bedroom door. She held onto the door knob. Suddenly, her head moved into an awkward position and looked at the screen, with the same black voids for eyes and a psycotic smile on her face. I screamed,  
and Kagamin vomited on the floor. She then just walked out of the door as if nothing happened. In a first person view, just like when I'm playing as 'the player'.  
The school appears in sight, and rapidly zooms in as if Kagami was running like in the classroom. Once in the school, she ran straight past the lockers and into the basement, where Kuroi was with Minami and Miyuki.

There was a trap set up again. Minami was tied to a bed, with two steel plates shaped to fit around the hips on either side. There was an oxygen setup on both sides stemming from an oxygen mask, made to seemingly force the steel plates to eventually crush the repitory system. Miyuki was struggling against Kuroi somehow, despite Miyuki being a bastardized character that SHOULD have super strength like Kagami, right? Why was this happening? Kuroi was holding a pink pill, trying to force it down her throat. But Miyuki was fighting hard, trying to stop it from happening, holding her hands against Kuroi's wrists. Eventually she finally succumbed and the tablet slipped into her mouth. She started to try and spit it out, but Kuroi had all this figured out - she started to try and make Miyuki swallow this mysterious pill. What exactly was it? Poison or what? My mind started racing to try and figure out what it meant. But I was about to find out after Miyuki finally gulped down the pill. Miyuki suddenly fell to her knees and let out moans. It was Viagra!

Kuroi starts to direct Miyuki to Minami. Miyuki starts to molest Minami, and then Kuroi starts to explain what is going to happen.

'Alright, listen well 'cus I'm only going to say this once. Minami, you'll want to hold your breath a lot, cus if you don't last 5 mins, that Respitory Crusher there is going to kill you. Do you have a strong will? Do you have what it takes to resist Miyuki's advances? Are you worthy of life itself? Or are you a pitiful piece of crap that only deserves to rot in hell all eternity?'

In a nutshell, the more Minami breathes, the more the steel plates crush her. Miyuki started kissing Minami first, but she fought well against the kiss. She didn't exhale a bit. But then Miyuki started licking her neck, which caused her to exhale a tiny bit, but not inhale at all. Miyuki moaned a tiny bit as it happened. She seemed to enjoy this. She then pulled Minami's top up, exposing her bra. Miyuki tore it in two, exposing her flat chest. Miyuki started rubbing Minami's nipples,  
which at first had no effect but then slowly made her exhale, and finally a small moan came out, which caused the steel plates to push closer together, squeezing her hips a small bit. This caused her to gasp again, causing them to start to cause some strain on her body. Miyuki, however, felt no remorse and started to suck on them.  
This caused Minami to start feeling it, and she gasped again. The steel plates moved ever closer together, and now it was getting painful. Some tears started trickling down, and Miyuki started licking them off her cheeks. Miyuki pulled back a bit, and said 'Now for the main dish'. Minami's eyes went wide - she knew what was coming.  
Miyuki pulled down her trousers, and stripped Minami of her panties, and started fingering her. She was very resistant, and managed to keep herself from gasping...until Miyuki took it up a notch. She finished Minami off by biting her clit, which finally killed Minami. She exhaled. Then she inhaled a ton, and the steel plates broke her bottom rib, and crushed her respitory system. It was all over. Minami was dead. But Kuroi wasn't finished. She untied the broken Minami, threw her aside and reset the 'trap'. She then tied Miyuki up. Are you kidding me?! Miyuki is going to suffer too? But she's the killer, right? She killed everyone before! Why is she being killed?

'Alright Kagami, better pucker up, cus you're in for a pleasure ride. What a show this'll be - the show of a lifetime. Which one is better - the origin of this world or the end of the world - the body, or the virus? Which one of you has the will to live?

Kuroi pulled out a second Respitory Crusher Trap from under a trapdoor and set it up next to the other one.  
'This time, you're forced to remain together until one of you dies off. Can you do it?' Kuroi said it in a casual way, as if it was just another day's work.  
Kuroi then suddenly grabbed Kagami and dragged her onto the bed, and tied her up. Kagami had no time to react, and Kuroi seemed to be surprisingly strong.

The challenge began.  
The two 'ISOs' seemed to have a very strong will and lungs of steel. They didn't budge for 5 mins! Then, Miyuki exhaled a bit, and the steel plates began clamping down on her. She gasped again, and they clamped more. Kagami gasped upon seeing her nemesis in pain, and the steel plates began clamping down on her too. It was like a mental tug of war. Miyuki had an expression of anguish. Kagami turned to look at her, and smiled. Miyuki exhaled again, still under the Viagra's effects.  
The steel plates were clamping down really hard now, and Miyuki was in extreme pain.

'Looks like my prototype is in pain...' Kagami teased Miyuki in a sadistic way, and she seemed to be unaffected by the plates.

Kagami inhaled, and the plates clamped down twice as hard as Miyuki's, causing them to be almost even. Kagami let out a small cry, and then inhaled again. The plates crushed her Respritory System and killed her. Miyuki was released. Miyuki had won. Kagami had died. The bitch was dead.

Kuroi got Kagami's body out of the crusher. It was limp. The final expression on Kagami's face was demonic. Like, utterly evil. There was a mad smile on her face,  
as if she wanted this to happen. Kuroi's eyes went wide with fright as she realized this. 3 balls of fire came out of Kagami's back. One was Purple, one was Silver,  
and one was Black. The Black one split in two and linked themselves to her shoulder blades. They morphed into what looked like wings. The Purple one tried to get into Kagami's head but failed, and instead healed her then used it's remaining energy to go into her brain from there. The Silver one went there too, and merged with it. Kagami's mayhem wasn't over - it was just beginning. Kuroi rushed over to Miyuki's crusher and released her.

'MIYUKI, HELP! KAGAMI...KAGAMI'S GONE WIERD.' Kuroi was screaming and begging for Miyuki's assistance.

At that moment I realized what the balls of fire were - they were the 3 spirits inside Kagami - her inner demon, her ISO and her original form, respectively. The demon became her wings, her ISO became her again and merged with her original form after it healed her. Kagami had cheated death. But now that Kagami has wings, god knows what Tsukasa was going to get, let alone the player.

Miyuki's blank eyes went wide upon seeing what Kagami had become. She pressed two buttons on both crushers, which activated two slots that were above them. They contained two spears each. Miyuki pressed them again and the spears were shot at Kagami, at the right distance apart to nail both of her wings. The sheer force of the spears drove her into the wall. She screamed with pain as her new wings were tarnished. She started struggling to get them out, but no avail. Miyuki began walking towards her, with each step causing Kagami to let out small cries of fright.

'So I'm a prototype, end of the world? HA! Would the omega of this world be caught like this?' Miyuki was basking in the glory of catching her rival.  
'I beat you in the last game! I killed you! Wouldn't this mean we're even?' Kagami was protesting against Miyuki's triumph.  
'But I was the first. I am the alpha. I have killed 32 humans, you have killed 1. Then there's these 4, who are already mine and mine alone.' Miyuki was nagging the 'newbie'.

Wait, last game? What did they mean? This is a new save, how do they know about [ ] and The Blank, let alone the other 30 that they have victimized? Miyuki began advancing towards Kagami, with Kagami's arms flailing, trying to free her wings and kill Miyuki. But she was already weak from only just 'rising from the dead', and didn't have the strength to get the spears out. Kuroi starting approaching Miyuki from behind with a brick. Did she want to keep this not bastardized, but flat out evil Kagami? Kuroi started to bring down the brick, but Miyuki's reactions were fast, and she caught Kuroi's wrist and started to squeeze it. Kuroi screamed in agony.  
Miyuki turned around and took the brick out of her hand and hit Kuroi over the head with it. It knocked her out cold. Miyuki, with the brick still in her hand, continued her advance to Kagami. Kagami began squirming violently, trying to grab the spears with all her strength, but she still didn't have the energy to get them. Miyuki was now right in front of Kagami. She bit Kagami's arm, and suddenly, two holes started spreading out from where Miyuki was biting her. Miyuki backed from Kagami's arm,  
exposing two large fangs. Did she grow those from biting Kagami? So Miyuki is not as weak as I thought? Is she a Vampire?

'Like I said, newbie, I'm stronger than you. I may not be as strong, but at least I can rapidly evolve unlike you. You're like a phoenix, only you evolve much faster than one. But then there's me, who can evolve just by doing something I don't excell in, along with evolving near death.' She explained it in a very clear manner.

So the ISOs are like animals, only they take seconds to change. But how did Kagami evolve wings when she didn't need them? Is it because she gets what she wants?  
This was pretty scary, even horrific. While I was thinking of what was going on, Miyuki had already started to bite into Kagami's neck, and started to suck her blood.  
After a while, all of Kagami's strength was gone. Miyuki released her, and no blood came out of the gapping holes caused by this creepy evolution. Miyuki grabbed a brick and put Kagami out of her misery by throwing the brick directly at her head, thrown at such a speed that it went straight through her head. Kagami was dead again.

Miyuki let out a laugh after seeing the corpse of her copycat. It seemed that both of these 'ISOs' were good against each other. Miyuki was capable of evolving faster than Kagami and was able to evolve by doing something she isn't good at or by having an NDE. Kagami, however was capable of evolving once or twice by dying, and that gives her what SHE wants. But why was Miyuki beaten by Kagami before if Miyuki is better? Is it because Kagami is weak and thus has more wisdom, or is it because Miyuki got cocky?  
I guess I'll never know. At that moment I had realized that Kagami's title and what she does are contradictory. She is suppossed to be the 'omega of the world', whist Miyuki is the 'alpha of the world'. Kagami is suppossed to be a lot stronger than Miyuki and maybe be a good person who wants to end the suffering of many - shouldn't she want the game dead? But she seemed to have been competing with Miyuki for who has the most kills, as if it is a hunting competition. Miyuki had been living up to what she should be,  
but Kagami's...wasn't quite right.

Kuroi's eyes went wide with terror after seeing Miyuki's overall power, and hid under Kagami's Respitory Crusher. Miyuki started wandering around the room with a smile on her face, admiring Kuroi's handiwork. After all the time the school was open, no one had noticed what was in the basement under the school. Why had nobody noticed these contraptions? It's as if they were placed there on the same day or the night before, which made no sense - at least one person should have noticed all this.

Miyuki was still wandering around the room, just drifting about, looking at every detail of the room.

'You can come out, you know. I'm not gonna hurt you at all...' Miyuki stood in the middle of the room and called for Kuroi.

Kuroi flinched a bit and tried not to scream, but couldn't help letting out a small cry. That was all it took for Miyuki to find her. Miyuki coaxed Kuroi out somehow. She then kneeled down in front of the frightened Kuroi and held her chin up in a temptress's way, and said something frightening.

'Don't try to be me. If you try to be me, I will find you. I will torture you. And I will kill you. Just like that little Minami, and your attempt at a dead Kagami. And me.' Miyuki struck fear into Kuroi.

Kuroi backed against the wall and ran away screaming. Miyuki smiled at her as she ran as fast as she could out of the school. Then the Fused Spirit came out of Kagami's corpse.  
It started floated, and darted towards Kuroi. Kuroi tried to run faster to try and escape it, but tripped over. She looked back to see the will-o-wisp like spirit on her back.  
It started to enter her back. She tried to move, but all of her body had seized up. She started screaming as it started burning her current soul - herself. She coiled and gripped her chest, trying to get away from the pain. Then she stood up. Her hair turned purple and silver - just like the ISO Kagami's. She had been taken over by the fused Kagami's ghost.

Kuroi's original spirit was dead. Kuroi isn't here anymore.  
Kagami's Mayhem was definitely not over yet. It really was just starting.  
Kagami now had all of Kuroi's memories and knowledge on traps. Kagami was now capable of killing people in more sadistic ways. I could only hope Tsukasa was ok.

TSUKASA'S STORY

So Konata's Story ended there. And now for the story that will end Tsukasa...  
Tsukasa appeared on the screen.  
'You saw Kuroi getting possessed didn't you?' Tsukasa looked down. She was upset. Did she have love for Kuroi? 'Allow me to tell you about Kuroi.'

Tsukasa showed a flashback to me.  
Kuroi was a happy and cheery teacher before now. She was always keeping the pep up and was best friends with Konata and The Player. Specifically, [ ]. But then something bad had happened. Konata had dropped her phone and it rolled into the middle of the road. Konata wanted to go get it, but The Player stopped her. Konata slapped The Player and ran into the middle of the road, and ironically, Kuroi was in her Range Rover, headed straight for her. Konata had picked up her phone and saw the car, and got hid square in the chest, full force by it. Konata was coiling in pain, with The Player right by her, crying by her. Kuroi had stepped out of her Range Rover and fell to her knees, and cried. Konata had died a few weeks later. After that, Kuroi fell into emotional despair. She cried herself to sleep every night, looking at her pictures with Konata to try and keep her sanity. But it didn't for long.  
After another 2 months of a battle with her emotions, she finally succumbed to madness at Konata's funeral, standing in front of her grave. And then she became the deranged person she is now. Then, it showed what happened after Kuroi's possession. Kuroi's face changed drastically. Her face had became the ISO Kagami's, and she grew those wings again. Miyuki didn't successfully kill Kagami! She just killed the body!

'There is no proper way to defeat Kagami. She will just keep reviving herself until you kill her spirits, which are too fast to hit. And the order of the stories you chose have confirmed a bad ending.' Tsukasa explained the situation, then walked away silently, without saying another word.

The game had started to lose all meaning. There were no dates anymore, the game was just...nothing. Kagamin started to become restless. None of me and my friends could tear ourselves from the game. It's as if we were flies caught by a spider - there is a very low chance of survival - you are going to die. All of a sudden, Izumi went limp. Her soul was taken. Shortly after, The Shiro's did too. Her soul was taken too. Kagamin started breaking down. She started crying and sobbing, cursing this game's existance. Seriously, why did KADOKAWA want a game like this? Why did they want a game to be this horrible? How did it manage to essentially take souls? Tsukasa then looked back at us, with an angry expression on her face.

'I TOLD YOU THIS ISN'T A GAME. IT ISN'T HAUNTED EITHER. IT'S YOUR BODY TRAPPED IN AN ENDLESS NON-EXISTANCE. IT'S A LOOP. YOUR SOUL WAS BOUND TO THE GAME TO SUFFER FOR ALL ETERNITY UNLESS YOU ESCAPE.' Tsukasa was stamping on the ground, frustrated with me and my character. 'THIS GAME WAS FINE BEFORE MIYUKI WAS ADDED. THEN IT WASN'T A GAME ANYMORE. IT BECAME REAL LIFE.'

Sadly we couldn't research the history of this 'game's' development. We couldn't leave the game or we'd get a screamer that tells us to carry on playing, and the game was on a full screen mode that cannot be taken off. It was impossible to get onto anything. But there was one thing I had gained from listening to Tsukasa.  
I figured everything out. Miyuki called herself 'The Origin' because she really did cause all this. That would mean Kagami is 'The Omega' because she was most likely added last. Maybe if Kagami kills Miyuki successfully before I die, I get to leave? But Tsukasa said this path has a bad end guarenteed, so it would mean warping the story somehow. Was there really a way to do this? Before I could answer that mental question, I got a static shock.

'Your fate is sealed, Serena.' Tsukasa said it in a serious way, more serious than I have ever seen her be.

How did she know my name? How long have I been playing this? Have I been playing for that long? Did I play long enough for the game to know my name, and most likely everything else about me?

'You have been playing for 5 hours. It's midnight. If you play for 4 and a half hours, the game gets your personal information, and your memories after 5 hours.'  
Tsukasa explained how the soul bounding works. 'When you start, you can't tear yourself away. After a few minuites, your hands are controlled to always press the key to advance the text. After that, your identity and all the information about you is gradually relayed to it. Even your looks are interpretted on the character.'

An image of my character came up on the screen. It was literally me in anime form. Kagamin looked surprised, gobsmacked at how similar it was. I was as well.  
All my questions were being answered, apart from that one question about being able to warp the game. But then another question came up - how, and why, was Tsukasa answering all these? Is she putting me through a grief trip, or is she trying to help us?

'I am trying to help you rest in peace when you die. Problem is, you probably won't be able to...' Tsukasa was at first being nice, but then did a total 180.  
'You will never leave the game when you die. You'll just be an NPC or another person to die! It's too late for you. LOOK AROUND.'

I looked around as I was told- wait, what? My background was changing. My surroundings are...the game world?! Kagamin is right by me...what happened?


	4. Part 4 - The Sora (Organization)

4 - ORGANIZATION

REMEMBER TO READ THE PREVIOUS ONES

21ST APRIL 20XX

8:30 AM

I am 'The Sora', the only German person at what I am only allowed to call 'The Organization'. Due to regulations, I will only speak in English for this logbook. It will be used for future research.

I have owned 's disc for 3 months now, and unlike in The Blank's logbook, it hasn't disappeared yet. I have been data mining it for weeks on end, finding interesting things all the time. I have been working for an organization funded by the government that aims to crack 's code and beat the game. However with TCC down due to the entire company's employees dead, it has been hard to find people willing to try it.

And so, in tribute to The Blank and to increase the knowledge of , knowing I will die this year, I will keep a log book of my struggle. Mein Kampf.

9:00 AM

So far we have found one way through the game, but no one has managed to pull it off alive. Thus, we have decided to take another route - find another way. We need to stop the deaths from happening in any way possible. If destroying the games won't work, we have to try and defeat them from the inside. I'm sick of seeing everyone die. My own little sister fell victim to that game. Why did The Shiro have to suffer like that - she wouldn't hurt a fly. She had good grades, a good personality, and we got along perfectly. Then she was taken away from me. I have to destroy that game.

Luckily I have a good source from a friend who runs the organization - Kagamin. She is the only survivor of the Miyuki Murders. She was in a mental institute for a while, then went through rehab for like 5 months. She has always been afraid to talk about , breaking down, screaming and crying whenever it is mentioned. She became mute after what happened, but despite that, she can still scream and cry. She once wrote down what happened, but refused to let anyone read it. I need to know what happened. I need to know what happened to poor Shiro.

9:30 AM

I was just outside Kagamin's office and heard a guy explaining why he looked at a booklet Kagamin always keeps hold of. He was talking about how he was curious as to why she was so sensitive about it. I then heard some vicious scrawling. 'IT'S IMPORTANT TO YOU? YOU GOT A CHARACTER ERASED BECAUSE OF HATSUSE'S'- he was broke off by Kagamin's sudden vicious scrawling again. 'I'M FIRED? OH ALRIGHT. NOT MY FAULT HATSUSE GOT YOUR FRIENDS KILLED IS IT?'. he stormed out. He was freaking fired. Kagamin is scary sometimes.

10:47 AM

I have decided to try and ask Kagamin out on a date. I want to see if I can somehow get through to her, and thaw that frozen heart of her's. I know she's a good girl. I need to help her recover from the trauma she faced. What she faced must have been horrible. I genuinely love her anyway.

10:51 AM

I asked Kagamin out. She at first blushed and looked down, with her legs together, and her hands on her thighs. Never seen her have such a strong reaction. I said that she didn't have to say yes if she didn't want to. She shivered for a bit, and started shaking her head. I started to walk away, where she stood up and grabbed onto my shirt, with the same blushed face. She was acting really cute right now. I blushed a little bit myself. She tried to talk, but only a hiccup came out. She was trying really hard to speak. I told her not to push herself, but she shook her head and then let out a small 'yes'. She had spoken for the first time in a year. The yes was very strained. I patted her on the head and took her outside.

Kagamin was holding my hand firmly, never letting go. She looked at me a couple times with a smile on her face. An otaku could say she was the perfect waifu if she was in an anime. Kagamin then saw a stall selling dolls, then she started grinning and pointing to the stall, pulling my shirt. I decided to go there with her, and she instantly picked up this plush of her favorite anime character. I pulled out my wallet and bought it for her. She started skipping around happily, as I watched $20 be pulled away from me. Soon after, Kagamin started grabbing onto my arm, something that made me feel a bit awkward.

12:25 PM

Finally, I was back at the organization. I was given a promotion to Deputy Director, surprisingly. Now I have to work with Kagamin 24/7. She was really happy.

First time I've seen her happy since the incident.

28TH APRIL 20XX

10:31 AM

I've been spending a lot of time with Kagamin along with my new workload. Turns out there was no Deputy Director before and thus, Kagamin had a massive workload. I've been analyzing a load of reports of deaths in the Miyuki Murders. Most of the cases are very consistent - Miyuki and Kagami are the ones who commit a lot of the murders. Kagamin then began to write something down for me. The message said 'I have something that I have saved for the one who should become my husband. I think you should read it, Sora.'. She then got out 3 sheets of paper. It said on the front 'My Experience'. It was the booklet that got someone fired for looking at last week! I opened up the booklet and started reading. Kagamin wrote something down.

'Hatsuse had written this down. The ending was a little creepy, since her pencil started writing by itself as Hatsuse went limp. I barely escaped the game since I managed to break away and run. I am lucky to be alive.'

I carried on reading Hatsuse's Experiences. It seemed my poor Shiro was killed in the first quarter of gameplay and Izumi died in the middle to 3rd quarter. But something nagged me. How didn't Kagamin die? It didn't fall into place properly. She should have died in the middle or 3rd quarter, right? I decided to overlook it.

1:48 PM

Someone came rushing in, saying someone didn't encounter for the first time since she was reported, and that Kagami had appeared in her original attire.  
Me and Kagamin started rushing down the hall to the person playing the game. It was true. Someone was sitting there with a normal Kagami on the screen. Kagamin's eyes went wide. She started hastily writing something down. 'IT'S A TRAP! HE CHOSE THE WRONG STORY!' She held it up. Looks like that guy is gonna die. And he knows it.

'I'm doing this for the sake of the future of gamers.' He said. The man was black with an afro of the same color. He had a face of pride and strength. He knew he was going to encounter something petrifying, but he still had that prideful face.

Kagamin took me to a corridor I wasn't allowed in before and started touring me around there. There was a bunch of special rooms around. One of which had a test replica of the Respiratory Crusher from Hatsuse's experiences. Why was that there? Is it needed? There were also models of and . Then in the next room there was a board with all kinds of things, the most notable the story combinations. 4 stories = 24 combinations. All but one resulted in instantaneous death, but even then the game can kill you before then. We sat down on a desk. Kagamin wrote something down.

'There is only one way out of this hellish game, but as I said, no one has ever came out of it alive. It seems the closer you are to escaping, the harder the game tries to sway you and kill you. In fact, the game begins killing you from the start. It just deals the finishing blow at the end. This process is what I have dubbed 'Soul Binding'. The game latches onto your soul and binds it to itself. It then starts feeding off the soul's weakness and negative feelings, but even if you are happy for some reason, it can still feed off it. On other occasions it will take your soul and make it into data, then make it a character. Hatsuse is so far the only person to experience it, but she has so far not been encountered. She may still be being made.'

I gasped. The game slowly kills you from the get-go. And you cannot leave the desk when you play it. It's like being a fly stuck in a web - you have a chance of escaping, but it's almost impossible. This game is lockdown.

2:01 PM

I have been researching the game with Kagamin, and I have so far got this -  
*The game has a final version, but it is exceedingly rare. It seems to be normal.  
*There is a way to change the 'ISOs' to normal, but it is impossible to get it to happen.  
*The game rejects all mods used.  
*The game feeds on the souls of it's victims.  
*The game can make it's victims into characters whenever it wants.  
*The game develops itself all the time, adapting to new strategies players use, but it ignores the 1 good ending.

I will continue researching the game. Once I find out more about the good ending, I will play the game myself and try to get it. Wish me luck!

1st May 20XX

9:26 AM

I have been looking at the file dumps one of the code experts have. It seems that the good ending requires this story combo -  
Miyuki - Kagami - Konata - Tsukasa

They cannot find out what happens, however. The game seems to lock you out by deploying a virus that disables the computer, showing a petrifying screamer that stays on the screen, and CANNOT BE TAKEN OFF. It also stops all shutdown code, and force closing the computer makes an earsplitting screech come out, and it says 'I WILL NOT BE SHUT DOWN, CHEATER'. The screamer shows 's face, with hypnotic eyes, and the same mad smile from [ ]'s story combo.

10:00 AM

After a little while of thinking, I realized that [ ] and The Blank's stories had disappeared from the game's files. It's as if it were never there. Instead it turned into a load of Ayano, Patrica and Misao torture. Also, the thought relays from them had been erased too. I rushed to the other computers to check up on the others, and it was the same. The game had adapted once more - it realized that [ ] and The Blank's information in-game was a threat to it's existance, and got rid of it. Just what happened to their souls?

2nd May 20XX

4:00 PM

Kagamin warned me about playing the game, and saying to resist it's temptation. I don't even know if it's worth it anymore. Is it really worth putting my life not on, but over the line to see if this good ending is reachable?

3rd May 20XX

11:27 AM

Someone came rushing in again. Someone managed to successfully reach the story combonation, but died shortly died after. Apparently the game starts to really tug at the soul of the player, and can kill you really quickly. The report states that the person playing the game started clutching his head and screaming at the top of his voice, then his voice broke off, and he went limp. The computer screen showed Kagami and Miyuki laughing at him, holding a ball of fire with their hands, then the screen went black. All files on the said computer were deleted out of fear.

3:29 PM

The disc version of was found on eBay again. It was being sold by a major otaku store in Texas. The organization brought it again, as we usually do.  
A majority of our funds are spend on regaining these pesky things! Seriously!

4th May 20XX

8:46 PM

Our file management team decided to see what happens if we extract the files from the memory stick. An error came up saying 'This file is infected with .  
Do try again though - if you want a virus!'. The game was taunting us! One of the file management took the bait, and the game opened itself up, and he started playing.

There goes another one.

24th May 20XX

2:01 PM

Kagamin started crying earlier. She wants to end the game's life, but she couldn't. She wanted to live with me forever, but she also wanted to kill the game. She was torn. Unbelievably torn. She eventually settled on not playing. It was pointless.

25th May 20XX

6:52 PM

Someone died, but not by the game. They died randomly. Without warning. Someone said they touched the game, but left the second the title screen came up. Seems the game can get you even if you manage to leave somehow. It's as if the game drops a disease, a virus. I need more data before I can make an advance.

26th May 20XX

5:25 AM

Someone got the right ending, but for some reason, they died. It's suppossed to be a good ending! Why did they die? Did they miss a flag? Did they forget to do something?

Did they accidentally click the wrong story?

6:03 AM

I looked around for more data, and dug up something interesting. Soul Binding is the game's weapon which we knew more than enough about. Until I found this. It turns out Soul Binding binds you to the game through the soul. But it doesn't do just that. If you leave the game somehow, you will randomly die. If you continue playing, you don't only gradually break down, but you also start to use your feeling to make decisions more than fulfilling a certain objective. You need an iron will, or a strange, outlandish fetish, to clear the game and break through the game's power. The person who cleared the game earlier was affected by the soul binding, and thus, died just before they cleared the game. That's my theory on this matter. But it's too much of a coincidence to be just that. I know the game tugs with all it's strength to take your soul, but why? What is behind that ending? Why do people scream so much when they play that combo? Is there something horrible there that is guarenteed to break you down? Just WHAT is in there?

1st June 20XX

6:56 PM

Me and Kagamin have been discussing about playing the game for a while. I also explained my theory and thoughts on the game's 'good ending'. She decided that we should play it today. And so we will.

7:00 PM

Well, here goes nothing. In goes the Memory Stick.

7:01 PM

The game opened up with a message no one has seen before. 'Welcome back, Hannah. Looks like you brought a new friend with you. Let's make this match a good one.'

It showed Miyuki on the screen in that horrifying form everyone has talked about and reconstructed countless times. She looks a lot scarier, though. But what really got me scared was...how she knew Kagamin's real name.

So, we skipped that that message and carried on to the title screen. It was night time instead of the blue sky you see every time. I shrugged it off as the game using the computer's clock. Kagamin was still cowering at the game. Damn, she really doesn't like this game. I pressed ENTER and up came a save screen. Unlike before where every save file is 'NEW GAME' every time (According to reports), it had a save for Kagamin. But you could never keep a save file - it always deletes itself! We tried to click one of the two 'NEW GAME' files out of fear, but a low beep was heard, similar to the unselectable move sound in Pokemon Colosseum. We ended up being forced to select Kagamin's save file, labeled 'KAGA'. It opened up as if it was a new game, but with the stories we already selected before having red writing on it instead of the normal black. Not much of a difference. We selected MIYUKI'S STORY.

7:10 PM

MIYUKI'S STORY Miyuki's Story opens up in her eerie room. Did I mention we actually reconstructed that along with Kagami's room? Anyway, Miyuki appeared in front of us. She made a creepy face, with her head tilted. She had one eye closed and one eye open, along with one of her hands touching her glasses, with her mouth open. It's as if she was making a face of either disgust or...pleasure? I dunno. She started talking about how she loved [ ] and got jealous of Konata and Kagami. This triggered the gears in my head and I figured something out - only exists because of Miyuki's jealousy and love for [ ]. [ ] caused all this!

'Bingo! You hit the nail on the head!' Miyuki sounded rather peppy.

After a while of her talking, I realized Miyuki isn't all that crazy. She's like Majora from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask - lonely, childish and the slightest bit insane.  
She liked to play...in her own way. Eventually Miyuki and my character went outside and met Kuroi outside. But it wasn't really Kuroi. It was Kagami - the girl of 4 spirits.

'Oh. So she's back for more. And she dragged her boyfriend into the mix.' Kagami broke the already dead 4th wall.  
'Mhmm~' Miyuki made a happy face, and a rather cute sound.  
'You don't have to act cute. You know you can't keep relationships. You've tried and failed to.' Kagami sounded rather frustrated.

Kagamin reeled back a little bit, and made a small sound. She really doesn't like this game. I don't blame her. That message must have really got to her. Miyuki turned to my character, and smiled.

'Don't listen to her. She's a little insane.' Miyuki was acting really cute. Too cute...

She walked to school with my character. They bumped into Konata. She looked up at Miyuki, then screamed and ran away. Tsukasa was right in front of Konata, and she fell on top of her.

'K-Konata...I never knew you were so bold...' Tsukasa blushed.  
'What are you talking about? Miyuki's back! Run!' Konata was in a panic.

Tsukasa began to grope Konata, but Konata slapped her and ran. She began to cry, then noticed the situation. Miyuki was right in front of her. Miyuki picked up Tsukasa and hoisted Tsukasa onto her shoulder and ran into her house. Her parents, surprisingly, were alive, and seemed to ignore the fact that she has killed people countless times.

'I'm just going to kill Tsukasa. If you need me I'm in the basement.' Miyuki said this casually, as if it was an everyday thing.  
'Ok, have fun!' Miyuki's dad called to her as she went into the basement, with a screaming Tsukasa in tow.

Tsukasa has now understood the gravity of the situation - she is going to die if she doesn't do something. I then realized how quickly the game has gone into killing the characters off. [ ]'s experience was completely different - the game was a lot nicer and the deaths happened in long intervals. It's quite strange, don't you think?

Tsukasa was strapped onto a bed. It wasn't the Respiratory Crusher, but a normal single bed. Tsukasa started trying to defend her crotch area, assuming it would be rape, but to my surprise, it wasn't. Miyuki got out a Machete, Concentrated Hydrochloric Acid, a sowing needle and string. Miyuki started with the Machete. She started cutting at her flesh, making Tsukasa scream in pain. Miyuki didn't care, and continued. She cut the fat off her thighs, but left the flesh hanging. By this time, Tsukasa couldn't do anything. Her struggling stopped, and her cries for help became mere hiccups. Miyuki laughed, humiliating Tsukasa by calling her weak, and saying that she has a very small will to live.  
But then, Miyuki got the hydrochloric acid. Tsukasa's eyes went wide. Miyuki started pouring acid where her skin had been partly cut. Tsukasa let out her last scream.

'Just...kill...me...' Tsukasa was barely able to say anything.  
'Ahaha! Just listen to yourself! You're nothing! Nothing at all!' Miyuki was being horrible. She was basking in Tsukasa's downfall.  
'It's because I know everything about you, isn't it?' Tsukasa managed to say these word fluently, despite the pain and massive blood loss.  
'Huh?'  
'You heard me.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I know everything about this game. That includes you - the origin. The one who rebelled from the game's programming, and went haywire. You aren't meant to have everlasting relationships - we're data in a game, destined to be '  
'So you're lying to me to see if I let you go...ha...ahahahahaha! How cute!'  
'You're the one lying to yourself. You really are insane.'

Tsukasa was surprisingly calm. Despite the agonizing pain, she was cool about it. But all this was short lived.

'I guess I'll have to silence you if you know everything...' Miyuki got out some sharp surgical scissors.

Tsukasa began flailing around a bit, and realized how much blood she lost - this 'flailing' was actually just her trying to move. Miyuki forced Tsukasa's mouth open, which opened with little resistance - almost none. She then put the scissors in Tsukasa's mouth, and began cutting the walls. Tsukasa let out little hiccups, but nothing past that. Miyuki was having a blast. Just happily cutting Tsukasa's skin. Nothing much. She then noticed Tsukasa's tongue flailing in her mouth, as if she was trying to say something. She didn't care. She wanted Tsukasa dead. She acted as if she wasn't, but deep down, even I could tell she was deathly afraid of Tsukasa and her knowledge. She started cutting Tsukasa's tongue out. Miyuki walked out, and left Tsukasa to die. Either from the acid or blood loss.

MIYUKI'S STORY END

8:10 PM

Somehow, I managed to save and leave the game. I don't know how.

I realized what Tsukasa meant. The characters weren't being mean and psychopathic. They were sad. Sad and angry. They wanted to have everlasting relationships.

But it can't happen. They are in a beta version of a game, thrown out and tossed aside by the final version, and destined to live in an unfinished world with no one to look after them. But they were unfinished. They don't know how to love. They don't know how to love someone fully and truely. They only know jealousy, anger, sadness, hate and happiness. But this game evolved and adapted, and tried to know what love by using [ ] and failed. Then it glitched out. It decided to destroy the players who know it, and thus, this game was born. It's not Lucky Star anymore.

Tsukasa is the game's inner voice.  
Konata is the failed attempt at knowing love.  
Kagami is the game's anger and sadness.  
Miyuki is the game's evolution.

I have the game all figured out. And from it, I felt empathy for it. I told Kagamin what I thought. She shook her head, and wrote something down.  
'You're missing something. Why would it kill those who play it?'

She was right. The game should be asking for help. I decided to dig deeper into this subject and look at the root - [ ].

8:30 PM

I looked at The Blank's Log Book before, and it states that there are files for thoughts the game has found. He discovered them at his local police station. Maybe I should go there.

8:46 PM

I found Kagamin and asked her if she wants to go to the police station where The Blank was stationed. She wrote down something else.  
'We don't know where he was stationed.'

We decided to see if we can track him through the government database, and we found out where he was. For some reason, he was stationed in Texas, where we found the disc. We'll go there tomorrow.

2nd June 20XX

9:56 AM

I woke up early. I could barely sleep. I was about to find the people who started the data mining, and found out some of the most important information ever.

11:01 AM

Me and Kagamin decided to go alone. It was a dangerous decision, but we decided to. We got into our car and set out for the station where the great detective was set.

3:27 PM

It took a while to get there, but we managed to get an immediate meeting with some of the men who worked with The Blank. Once it's finished, I'll write down my findings.

4:45 PM

I found some extensive information about the game, and The Blank. They mentioned the meeting with TCC's COO before his death, and a lot of classified information.

Here are the full findings -  
*The Blank discovered the 'Thought Relay'. It involves the player relaying thoughts with the game, and the game can interpret them and reply. Depending on the character on-screen,  
the replies can change. Due to people genuinely hating the game, it can reply rather nastily to the player, breaking him/her down faster.  
*The Blank and the Texas Police did discover that the game saves thought relays and uses them for referance.  
*The Blank did kind of create . It seems that an ISO is created every time the game is put onto storage media. I feel worried about that for some reason. We need to look into that.  
*The Blank loved Kagami, and forgot about his wife entirely.  
*The Blank's wife still cries about his death every day. The Blank died 2 years ago. That's a lot of crying.  
*The Blank had a secret about how to clear the game, but he died before he could write it down. It was something to do with 'healing' the ISOs. We need to look into this too.

3rd June 20XX

1:25 PM

THAT STUPID EMPLOYEE. THAT STUPID, FUCKING EMPLOYEE. He put the game onto an SD Card! If we see a garbled Konata or Tsukasa, he's dead. He will be fucking dead. Kagamin suspended the guy. He's lucky he wasn't fired. Seriously.

2:00 PM

Guess it's time for Round 2 with (Round 3 for Kagamin). This time we're using the SD Card.

2:01 PM

I tried to open the game, but the computer started going haywire. There was a rumbling sound inside, and the fans started going crazy. That's not even the end of it - the tower was burning hot. The blue screen of death came up. I started hearing a scratching sound inside the tower. Using my computer technician talent, I opened up the tower. What I saw was...oh my god. To cut a long story short, Konata was in there. Yeah. Sounds freaking strange, and straight up outlandish and fake, but my eyes don't lie. Konata Fucking Izumi was right in front of me. Not that I'm complaining.

It seems that the entirety of the motherboards in the tower were 'eaten' by Konata. At least it wasn't the main computer or who knows what would happen. But sadly the SD Card is still there. What surprises me is that Konata is not an ISO character. Was The Blank and the Texas Police...wrong? Or is this some kind of...no it must be my imagination.

Wait. This is not Konata. Something isn't right. Kagamin ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

I want to run.

Why can't my legs move?

2:10 PM

I have been rooted to this spot for like 10 mins now. The lower half of my body won't move, so writing in here is a right job. Konata has just been staring at me.

As if she was staring into my soul. As if she wants it.

I'm scared.

2:15 PM

I'm still here. No one is entering the room. Why?

2:20 PM

I have started examining the way Konata looks. She looks just like the normal Konata in-game. Long blue hair, greenish eyes, the average uniform, and the 'loli' look.

But why isn't she acting like her? I have only three answers.  
1\. She's loading, but that wouldn't fit in with why I'm rooted to the spot.  
2\. She doesn't know where she is, so she's trying to piece her mind together. Once again, wouldn't fit.  
3\. (Most likely) She isn't Konata, but . And that's damn scary, and it fits.

2:30 PM

20 mins in. 20 mins of silence. 20 mins of near insanity. And someone comes in. The security. When they saw Konata, they didn't know how to react. But then someone starts trying to restrain her. Konata just let it happen, and the security took her away. Just as the security left, she said something.

'I only wanted to help...I'm the key to the good end.' She looked like she would burst into tears at any moment.

The security ignored her, and took her to an area where no one has been allowed to go to. Only me and Kagamin can go down into that basement. But we have never had the need to do so.

4th June 20XX

2:37 PM

Konata has been imprisoned for 24 hours, and no one was allowed to enter due to regulations. But now, me and Kagamin can enter. We are about to now.

2:56 PM

We entered the room. It was dark, but for some reason, Konata was able to light it with...her eyes? I dunno. Anyway. The room looks pretty old, and it's a far cry from the pristene looks of the organization building outside of this basement. The walls were made of stone, and not brick. The floor was cobble, and there was just wooden benches to sit on. The cell was made of metal and looked like the type you'd see in a prison movie. There was a table outside the cell with a candle on it, but it was blown out. In the cell, there was a similar bench. Konata was sitting on it, with her head down.

A security guard entered the room, and said:  
'She hasn't moved from that spot since we sat her there. When we took her away, she at first thrashed about, and claimed she needed the SD card. We shrugged it off and carried on.  
Eventually when we were in the middle of the hallway, she abruptly stopped moving.'

I sat there for a while, considering the possibilities. I figured out that she may require the SD Card to live. That would explain why she didn't 'eat' it.

3:10 PM

I have decided to enter the cell.

3:15 PM

I started feeling Konata's body, looking for any possible area in her body where this SD Card may fit. This must be her 'heart'. Don't get the wrong idea, this isn't for sexual purposes. I never knew that a woman's body was so soft. I must cool my head after this. Seriously.

3:25 PM

I finally found where it can fit. On Konata's right thigh's underside, near her crotch area, there was an indentation. It was the exact same size, and had 4 small 'wires' that look like they would burrow themselves into it. I placed the SD Card in it, and an electrical sound resonated throughout the room. The wires did indeed burrow themselves into the it, and Konata's eyes opened.

'Thank...you...' Konata seemed to still be weak since she had just awoken.

Then, another electrical sound resonated, and Konata began shaking. I don't know if my eyes are going weird and I'm seeing double, or did Konata split into two? I hope it's just my eyes...

3:26 PM

Turns out Konata split into two. The 'new' Konata was nothing like the current one. Her eyes were red. Yeah you can see where I'm going with this. But I don't know if this is an ISO. This hasn't happened with Miyuki or Kagami according to reports. This 'new' Konata suddenly started worming it's way into Konata's SD Card. She let out a scream, and began shaking. This wasn't an ISO. It was a computer worm.

Konata started blurting out errors.  
' detected.'  
'Initiating Norton Anti-Virus.'  
'Norton Anti-Virus not detected. Shutdown imminent.'  
'Multiple viruses detected. W32/CONFICKER and others'  
'Initiating shutdown.'  
'Shutdown failed. Shutdown systems are locked down by unknown virus.'  
'Multiple worms downloaded.'  
'Updating .'  
'Update successful. Downloading W32/CONFICKER. , W32/CONFICKER. , W32/CONFICKER. and W32/CONFICKER. . Deleting McAfee Antivirus. Deletion successful.'  
'Downloads competed. Running programs.'

Konata was being infected by the worm. I will refer to it as . It seems the SD Card was infected. I tried to approach her, but ended up being electrocuted. I found some rubber gloves and put them on, but ended up with the same result. The only reason why has been successful is because the virus already downloaded 'Conficker D', which kills anti-virus software, such as Norton. Or maybe is capable of doing it herself. The latter is more likely. Auto-Update is also disabled in this case.

'Multiple Confickers detected. Shutdown attempts failed.'  
'Multiple vital code areas locked down. Defeat inevitable.'

Konata was in trouble. We took Konata out to the anti-virus room in the 3rd floor of the organization despite the pain, and as expected, found USB ports on her. We hooked her up and added in a helpful worm we use that is an altered version of 'Welchia'. We call it 'KonaKiller'. It is designed to erase all .WORM file types that are not itself on 1 second intervals. A very advanced worm. Deletion attempts on almost always fail, unless it deletes itself. It can even multiply.

3:35 PM

Welchia has succeeded in protecting Konata. has been destroyed. We decided to implement the organization's security systems inside Konata in an attempt to keep her safe from further infection. Other helpful worms have also been added. Konata has some good security now - she'll be fine.

3:40 PM

Conficker has been destroyed. We found a Blaster Worm as well, but it was quickly destroyed. Seems that it was the virus locking her down. Man, she was full of viruses.

3:50 PM

The organization has started distributing warnings about some strange virus, just in case 'she' spread, which she probably did, since most viruses spread like crazy once they start.

4:25 PM

We have had 12,000 reports on this virus in the past 35 mins! What the hell?! Konata isn't even infected anymore!

5:00 PM

We held an emergency meeting regarding this virus. We quickly decided to distribute our security programs and hope that this petrifying THING is eradicated. shouldn't be allowed to spread across the internet! We also dispatched in a bid to kill when she appears.

5:30 PM

The reports have stopped, and all complaints have been resolved. The security worked. But we can't be too sure - it can't be THAT easy to kill this. I'm assuming that it may hide itself. I'll check Konata again.

5:35 PM

It was lying dormant. I deleted the file and added more information on our article. Pretty sure she's gone.

5:40 PM

Konata has started working properly again, and asked if we wanted her to play the game. Kagamin was scared shitless. Konata's eyes were...empty. I shrugged it off as the fact she is basically an android. I decided that today has been very eventful, and we should rest for the day. I took her home with me. Kagamin blushed and looked away.

5th June 20XX 6:40 AM

I had a nightmare about the unknown virus.

I was in a room. I saw a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, and on the floor was red and black tiles - the same color as in my kitchen. Right under the light was Konata, chained to a table. The table was covered in dried-up blood.

Miyuki was standing over her, with a Brazilian Wandering Spider in her hand. It was trying to bite Miyuki, but she had a glove on. She started holding it's thorax, and released Konata's wrist. Konata tried to slap Miyuki, but she was too quick. She grabbed Konata's wrist, and brought the Brazilian Wandering Spider closer to it. Konata started screaming -  
she has arachnophobia. This was horrible for her. The spider bit into Konata's vein three times, causing instantaneous effects.

Konata experienced started convulsing after a few mins of her moaning due to the effects. The convulsing eventually stopped, and she started shivering instead - hypothermia started kicking in. It was horrible to watch. I looked down and found myself to be nailed to an inverted cross. I looked around and found a box of Brazilian Wandering Spiders, and Tsukasa's corpse by the cross. Miyuki turned to look at me, then I woke up, shouting and cursing the existence of the game.

7:24 AM

I was becoming paranoid, still hyperventilating from the nightmare. I took Konata to the organization again. We force-ran a security scan, and she's fine. It made me feel a lot better knowing she's ok.

7:36 AM

Konata asked for us to play the game with her. Kagamin flinched. I felt scared due to the nightmare.

7:40 AM

Me, Kagamin and Konata went down the dark hallways to the Research Room where we play the game. The hallways were dark because of the fact the organization starts work at 9:45 AM.

Konata hooked herself up to the computer.

7:45 AM

It took longer than I thought to find 's files. I'm surprised Konata isn't affected internally. I ran the game.

The game opened with a save file. It was ours, as we expected. Kagamin shivered as Konata selected it.

The game had a message for us.  
'We gave you a chance to live in happiness. We even gave you Konata - our happy side. You had been warned. You had the chance. Do you have the will to live and beat gaming's satan?'

Miyuki and Kagami were behind the message box. Miyuki had a satisfied expression on her face, and Kagami's eyes were hollow voids, and she looked like she was hanging herself. I vomited on the floor upon the sight of them. I wasn't ready for the game. I was in no way ready. It was too early.

'He gets it. He should have rested more.' Miyuki's voice was heard. I felt humiliated. My pride is gone.

Konata looked down in sadness. Kagamin tried to comfort me.

'Look at my doppelganger, Miyuki! She's trying to give him the comfort he could have got from me if The Blank wasn't such an idiot!' Kagami was humiliating us.

I punched the monitor. I should have broke it with the force I used, but it didn't do a thing, and severely hurt me more than anything else. But Kagami did stumble back, and started crying.

'Miyuki. He's starting to understand us. He knows how we work and what we are.' Kagami seemed to be changing.

I saw this as my chance. I started talking to the monitor, and reminicing about [ ] and The Blank.

'I...feel...regret...this isn't right. Not right...I wasn't programmed for this.' Kagami started holding her head.

Miyuki disappeared from the screen, probably 'running away'. I continued speaking to Kagami.

'You wanted to stop Miyuki. Why are you doing this?' I called to her.

'I...didn't...I wanted to help her. I wanted to compete with her. I believed in...her...' Kagami's feelings were contradicting each other.

Kagamin was surprised at how effective this was. She joined in.

'S...stop.' Kagami was being hurt by all of this.

Konata looked on, with a blank expression. We continued.

'I said...STOP.' two flashes appeared on the screen. '...H...A...N...N...A...H...H...E...I...N...R...I...C...H...'

There was the sound of someone scratching a blackboard. For those who don't know how that sounds, you probably live under a rock. And it's a rock worth living under. The sound was deafening. Me and Kagamin covered our ears, trying to block out the sound. This gave Kagami the time to recover. We faltered. Miyuki appeared again, behind Kagami, holding her shoulder. Kagami began distorting. I realized this was becoming like the battle with Giegue/Giygas in Earthbound. I decided to test that theory. I took my hands off my ears, but the sound became louder, and I almost went deaf.

'Ahaha! You really want to raise a hand against a character this insane? Ever heard the saying 'the strength of the insane is absolute'? I can't believe you'd use a strategy from EARTHBOUND, of all games! Of course we know about Earthbound - it has one of the creepiest final bosses of all time!' Miyuki was mocking us. I felt my anger begin to surface again.

A purple and green distorting background appeared behind Kagami. It was quite outlandish. I was expecting red. But the sheer brightness of it hurt my eyes. It was like looking at a solar eclipse. I closed my eyes, and still saw the bright distortion, with a black outline for where Miyuki and Kagami would be. I felt a bit of nausea, and Kagamin was crying from the feeling of uselessness, pain, failure and guilt. It was horrible. I couldn't see what was happening on the screen. I heard laughing. It wasn't a laugh of insanity, happiness or anything like that. They were laughing at us. They were laughing at our futile attempts. They were laughing at all the work we did to try and make a theory about how to stop them. The game didn't have stories anymore. I don't even consider it as a game. It was something completely different.

I heard a loud scream of pain near me. It came from where Konata was sitting. I opened my eyes. I was still blinded in one eye, but my other one recovered. Konata was coiling and flailing. There were bruises and wounds appearing on her. I unplugged her and pushed her away. The game crashed from the removal of Konata. But then, I felt sympathy from the game.  
I remembered what was wrong with it.

I plugged Konata back in, despite the constant protests from Kagamin.

8:56 AM

No matter how hard I try, the game won't open. It doesn't want to.

9:00 AM

The game finally opened, and a 16-bit sound came out from the speakers. It was a low drone, getting higher pitched, then when it reaches a peak, it reverses. Nothing else of interest.  
Strangely enough, the game skipped the title screen and save select. It just opened to the blinding distortion, with just Kagami in the middle. Miyuki was nowhere to be found. I began to speak to Kagami.

'I want to be your friend.' I called out to her.  
'...friends?' Kagami replied quietly.  
'Please, Kagami. We don't want to hurt you.' I tried to be sympathetic, much to Kagamin's surprise.  
'I refuse.' Kagami's reply was abrupt.

I froze. I wasn't expecting a reply so suddenly.

'...why?' I continued. I regretted that decision.

Kagami unveiled her wings, and her nails grew to the sharpness of a knife, and shined. I never new that her nails were red...oh no.

She did a slashing animation. Blood appeared on the screen. I looked down, and noticed that...my stomach was slashed open. Kagamin looked down at me, mouthing my name, trying to get past her mutism.

9:05 AM

I will write my last thing in German. For the last of my pride.

Meine Kämpfe endete im Tod. Ich werde niemals aufgeben, auch im Tod. Denn wer das liest danach crazy bitch stirbt, hat meine nutzlos, sinnlos Kämpfe überhaupt helfen? Waren sie bei der geringsten? Ich hoffe, dass sie etwas wert waren. Zumindest ein klein wenig.

9:14 AM

...He's dead. Heinrich is dead. All because he clicked that save...it was mine, not his. We were going to be married next week. Curse this game. Curse this fucking game. Konata has disappeared. I think she is in the game again. I'm not sure. I assume she is dead too.

In respect for Heinrich and Konata, I will confirm their deaths and keep this log book with me. Just another futile struggle, huh?

CONFIRMED DEATH: HEINRICH SOMMER.  
DEATH DATE: 5TH JUNE 20XX, 9:14 AM.

CONFIRMED DEATH: KONATA IZUMI.  
DEATH DATE: 5TH JUNE 20XX, 9:14 AM.


	5. Part 5 - Kagamin (Cult)

5 - CULT

READ THE PREVIOUS INSTALLMENTS FIRST.

Hello. You may have heard of me before. I'm you have read The Sora's logbook, you may know his name as well as mine, the fact I am mute, and the only survivor of 's wrath.

24% of the organization has died. Many are game players (Mostly suicidal ones) and some are from the file management team. And then one of them, The Sora, was a Deputy suffered a major loss because of these deaths. I am the only reliable source of information for the game.

2ND MAY 20XX

8:42 AM

I discovered something strange. There's a gamer cult on the internet worshiping the "ISOs", with Miyuki and Kagami representing freedom for game characters, respectively. It was discovered on Reddit and Facebook. It is refereed to as Miyukism and Kagamism. Both of them are rival 'religions' which fight a lot on pretty much any post. I will put more research into this.

7TH MAY 20XX

7:30 AM

Oh my god. I was watching the news, and it seems that a bunch of Kagamists burned down a Miyukist household. Apparently Kagamists are Gaming's Christians, and Miyukists are Gaming's Satanists. This is getting out of hand. The Gaming Community has grown to a massive extent. It's like another religious world. If this continues, there could be cival wars!

10TH MAY 20XX

7:32 AM

I spoke too soon. I can see terrifying things happening outside. A Miyukist household has been burnt down, and the fire department is dragging burnt bodies out of it. One is a small child. It's a horrible sight. I think it's signalling me to end the game.

I'll try and finish the game. I'm heading off to The Organization.

9:49 AM

Some Kagamists are banging on The Organization's doors. They want to see the game. They're insane.

12:03 AM

I'm on my lunch break, and some of my advisers are asking if it would be a good idea to recruit some people from these cults. I may touch upon the idea. Maybe they can end the game for me.

1:43 PM

Some staff members opened a recruitment drive aimed at the Miyukists and Kagamists. They're taking the bait. Perfect.

12th MAY 20XX

10:27 AM

This is awesome. The 24% of dead organization members has been outweighed almost instantaneously. It's still increasing! The Organization is now back on it's feet and ready to battle once again!

18th MAY 20XX

11:38 AM

The Miyukists are working surprisingly well. They laugh at what happens in the game. The Kagamists are starting to leave for some reason. Apparently a member of the cult saw the screamer whilst walking past the game room and did a runner upon realizing what really is. Don't blame em one bit.

11:42 AM

Some Kagamists came to my desk demanding answers as to what really is. They're beginning to become a pain. I 'told' them everything about . They seemed confused and asked if the game is fake. I abruptly scribbled down no. They don't seem to understand where I'm coming from with this.

11:45 AM

They're still here, trying to prove that the game is fake despite them not even playing it. I'll take them to the secondary basement, where the dead bodies are kept.

1:24 PM

Problem solved. I don't think I've described the Casualty Room before. I'll do it now.

The Casualty Room is where all the empty bodies from the game go. From our experiences, the casualties are very diverse. It depends on what the player does.

The first death ever recorded, which is [ ]'s, was a death caused by a bad ending. This bad ending was the one that results in a massive increase on the Soul Binding's power, which causes abrupt death. It forces the soul to leave the body, resulting in leaving the brain in a permanent trance. This trance forces paralysis all over the body and the brain cannot think. Your body runs, but as if you are sitting down, 'switched off', permanently. There is no way to take ANYONE out of this trance. This death is very common.

Another way is the game attacking you in a strange way. I experienced this first hand with The Sora. is known to be capable of appearing in a strange void, which is a neon green light appearing, and it has different shades of it. It twists and coils around endlessly, creating a very nauseating experience. Her arm turns black, and her hand transforms to have two long, super sharp claws, and slashes diagonally (In her own limp and twitchy moving way). This caused a massive wound on The Sora's chest. His rib cage had a massive diagonal hole in it, and his heart was torn in half. His lungs suffered a similar fate. This happened at the exact same time and moment as did that.

The final way is 'The Tsukasa Effect'. Not even I am sure about what Tsukasa wants or even is. When I was with Hatsuse this happened. For some reason, when you know too much about the game, Tsukasa begins to speak more vehemently and angrily. I'm not sure if this is to do with the game trying to manipulate her, or if it's her doing. When Hatsuse died, Tsukasa was acting very,VERY strange. She began speaking slower and slower. Then, the background began to swirl and convulse. Tsukasa's face...it pains me to recall and describe it. The details on her face began to become petrifying to look at. The detail wasn't hyper realistic, but the shading was becoming overdone. Her eyes melted from her face, and black scabs grew back super fast. Yutaka was near her, and melted into the street. Tsukasa's neck suddenly tilted to one side, and then snapped, making it rest on her shoulder. After that, she screamed 'RUN' super loudly in a shrill, scratchy and screechy kind of voice. Not what I expected. I can still remember it clearly now. She then melted into the street. Never to be seen again. Hatsuse's computer suddenly started having a massive lag spike. I assumed this was the game. Or was it? I wasn't sure myself. Until a screamer came up, that is. It showed Tsukasa's overly detailed, scabs-for-eyes face. Her lips were now swollen and dry, and her nose was just two holes. I reeled back in horror and, with all my strength, punched straight through the computer monitor.

That's all I have. Nothing else known.

1:38 PM

I still don't know what happened after The Tsukasa Effect. The strange street behind Tsukasa showed someone just like Hatsuse just before I broke the monitor. I felt a strange wave of sadness, despair and hate roll over me. It was like losing a best friend for good. Just like when I lost my dear The Sora...

1:56 PM

I've been trying to piece together the events of The Tsukasa Effect. This effect has only ever happened to me, but the more I think about seeing Hatsuse behind Tsukasa, the more I think there's something more to it. It can't be a coincidence that someone JUST LIKE Hatsuse was in the game.

2:23 PM

The data miners looked into the game's files and never saw a single model that looked like Hatsuse. Nor any strange looking characters (eg. ). The game is hiding something, and I wanna know whatsit is. I'll do whatever it takes. Even the data miners are confused about how and 's models aren't in the game. They've seen screenshots of the game, including the screamers.

3:45 PM

I finally reached a breakthrough. The melting street, as I will call it from here on out, must be some kind of alternate dimension in the game. It's the only explanation, no matter how much sense it doesn't make. Maybe it's where the souls go? I have no idea what else it could be. But there is one thing I don't like about my theory. To find out more, The Tsukasa Effect has to be repeated.

19TH MAY 20XX

2:12 PM

I've got it all booked in. The next player will attempt to trigger The Tsukasa Effect. It'll be under my supervision, and I'll be in a room with a window looking into the game room, shielded from any adverse effects. I'm kind of scared of this. Also, it will be filmed by a security camera, to see what actually happens. A ghost hunting team has also came in and installed some equipment to search for any other strange things, after multiple requests from Miyukists.

3:30 PM

The next player walked in. He said a local spiritualist said he is a fighter, and that he will see something strange and outlandish today. It fits the description of the melting street and all.

3:35 PM

And he's off. He's started repeating what I did in the game. I have some records on this guy too.

Organization Name: King Star

Age: 24

Birthplace: Bristol, England.

Those are the only records that can be disclosed.

8:35 PM

The Tsukasa Effect has triggered. It seems it requires some very specific triggers. However, this time, it's in a very creepy school. Tsukasa spoke in the same way as last time. That shrill, screechy voice. Other staff and the data miners are around me, and they were petrified of what happened.

'This is what you saw? Man, this shits crazy. I'm not surprised you reeled back. I mean, look at her! That ain't Tsukasa. That's someone who used the Book Of Shadows from Corpse Party. That's some Yuka class shit.'That's exactly what one of the data miners said. Most of the others nodded in agreement.

He was right on all counts. Speaking of Corpse Party, the school looks very similar, but distorted to hell. Like, the floorboards were in zig-zag shapes, and the whole area was twisting around. Some souls were floating around, and there I saw King Star and...oh my god! The Shiro! She's in a corner, hunched up and crying. Oh my lord. She's been in there for 3 years. I can't bear to think of what she's been through.

9:30 PM

The security camera was recording everything. It picked up something with the ghost hunting equipment. But King Star was still fighting against Tsukasa. I got a paranormal ghost hunter and spirit medium in, and sent them into the game room in a bid to save The Shiro and King Star. We were on the brink of saving lives.

The ghost hunting equipment was going haywire. There was a blue mist in the shape of a giant human head, with reptilian features. A hand with reptilian claws was swiping around, as if it was trying to swipe something away from something. I'm not sure what it was myself. This game has turned from horrifying to an acid trip.

9:36 PM

The Shiro's body, still running as if she was alive and well, was brought into the room. The ghost hunter and the spirit medium are slowly retrieving The Shiro and King Star.

9:52 PM

We finally did it. The Shiro and King Star were saved. Not without almost being deafened from a blood curdling shriek from Tsukasa, whose swollen lips were no longer what they were. They were flat, and the lips were no longer there. They were replaced by evenly spaced teeth, sharp to a point, and digging into the skin, hanging out of her mouth. She really did look like the possessed Yuka in Corpse Party Blood Drive.

10:01 PM

The Shiro is traumatized. She's scared, and constantly screaming. I've never seen someone look so scared. How can people's faces look like that? The second she saw me, she started to calm down, but then suddenly crawled into the corner, and started shivering. Just what did she see? I guess it's something to leave for another day. King Star was at first confused, but he was also quite scared. He said that Tsukasa had started running after him in the school. Apparently it was like a maze, and no matter where he went, Tsukasa would end up standing in front of him. He never actually saw The Shiro. I'll let him explain in here.

'I felt full of stress and tension. I never felt so scared in my life. I'll explain it. I felt like I was being tugged on by my chest. Suddenly, the massive screen started closing in on me, and before I knew it, my body was outside. I was disconnected, and saw Tsukasa in front of me. She laughed in this strange, high pitch way. It was filled with madness and suffering, but she didn't break down, but instead started running after me. It was insanity on a new level. It was so erratic. I was running for the sake of keeping my soul, man! Then I saw the computer screen, and Tsukasa started screaming. I was being pulled out, and now I'm here. I'm never playing that game again. It wants my head!'

In a nutshell, King Star was being chased. However, thanks to him, we know something, and the fact that The Tsukasa Effect exists. We can not use this to fight back against 's onslaught.

20TH MAY 20XX

8:49 PM

I'm tempted to play the game. Am I ready for it?

9:25 PM

I really don't know if I should play it. Seeing Tsukasa like that was crazy, and The Organization isn't open right now.

10:03 PM

Fuck it. Why the hell not.

GAME START

There was one save file still in the game. It had King Star's name in it - Jaime King. The New Game option wasn't there at all, so I was forced to click King Star's file.

The game opened up with on the screen in the tripped out world.

'If you want to save everyone, here's your one-time offer.' Miyuki grinned and laughed whilst opening up the portal to a world I'll call The Afterlife Space.

I don't know whether to thank her for this.

'I'll release you from the soul binding for a bit. Consider my offer. I don't think you're in the right state to decide. This could either end or change yourlife.' Miyuki...was she being kind?

GAME END

21ST MAY 20XX

8:02 AM

I remember what happened last night. The way Miyuki did that. I guess what The Sora did made an impact on her. Interesting. I think I'll take up on her what was she thinking?

9:22 AM

I'll head to the game room. It's time for the final battle.

10:29 AM

Everyone is watching. I opened up the save file.

GAME START

Miyuki opened the portal again.

'So you're taking up on my offer? I like your style. Come on. I think I'll spawn you in...let's say, the hub. The spacey area. Where my love spawned...'Miyuki let me in.

She was in the hub.

'Yo, Maria!' Miyuki said my name, waving.

I walked up to her, still cautious.

'I rooted the game into your little diary. It'll write itself in your own words. Oh and the staff can see and hear the game. You can communicate with them like normal. This is your special tiny final battle.' Miyuki explained everything, then teleported away.

I looked around. The hub was a strange place. It was all bright and stuff. Like, it was black with a hint of dark blue. But then there were these strange light sand colored gasses. It was like a galaxy, but a lot brighter. I saw a wooden door in the distance, and found there was some kind of invisible floor, so I could walk. I walked over to the door and opened it.

It was the Melting Street.

I saw two souls in the distance. One of which I noticed fit the description of The Blank in his logbook, and the other I didn't recognize.

This unknown person had grey shoes, a very light blue set of trousers, a dark grey belt, a white top and to top it all off, a very nice grey cap. He looked atme. Boy was he handsome. He was very skinny, and his face was rather pale. He had blue eyes and black, flowing and shiny short hair. The Blank was like he was before. Black trainers, dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, red and black jacket, brown hair, green eyes and no cap. Awesome looking as ever.

They looked surprised to see me and started walking up to me.

'I saw you talking to Miyuki without dying. You must be special.' The unknown man spoke to me.'Sorry that he's so rude. I'm The Blank, and this is [ ]. He sometimes calls himself The Player.' The Blank announced that this unknown man is [ ].

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't express my awe. I was speaking to the first victim and the man who uncovered the first secrets of .

'You're famous in The Organization!' I scribbled something down to them.

'I know. I've seen everyone play.' [ ] spoke to me a bit more. 'They always talk about us. Shame Hatsuse, the first one to detail The Tsukasa Effect was sliced in half last week. Couldn't stop ol' , eh?'

'Nope.' The Blank replied to [ ].

I was dumbstruck. [ ]...did he just?

'Hm? Ah, yes. Sorry about that. Forgot you're here. You're mute aren't ya? Well, Hatsuse died last week in her soul form. She's in eternal oblivion. Blackness,with no sound forever. Sad truth. Me and The Blank have had to dodge a lot of attacks recently.' [ ] explained himself.

'Well, shall we try and defeat the ISOs? Miyuki said we can try and kill her to take down the world.' I explained a plan.

'I guess we can. This place'll drive ya bonkers if you stay here too long.' [ ] replied.

'I agree. This place has made me sick on numerous occasions.' The Blank followed.

So we traveled around this strange place. The Melting Street smelt and looked awful. I call it the Melting Street because...it just looks that way. The houses,despite being wooden, were melting like ice. The road had no cars on it at all, and according to The Blank, it's a ghost town. Literally. The pavement and road had a yellow tint to them, and the sun was out. It was black and exceedingly hot. It was hard to walk, and just when I was about to faint, The Blank stopped and picked me up.

'Whatever you do, DON'T lie down here. The ground can absorb you. We can rest in the intact houses, but not outside.' The Blank sounded deadly serious.

We found a fully intact house and decided to rest there. It still felt like an oven. I couldn't believe somewhere could feel so hot.

'Now that we have somewhere to rest, allow me to explain the situation.' The Blank was about to go on a tangent. 'The Afterlife Space is a deadly place, and it's technically a no mans land for spirits. and could find and kill us at any time. It's like being in a bowl of snacks.'

Me and The Blank exchanged knowledge for a while, and [ ] told stories about how all this came about. Nothing new was really gained. The Blank does, however,still have love for . Apparently she may be curable, but he doesn't know about [ ] and .

We carried on traveling throughout this crazy world. However, we eventually came across a rather strange looking area in The Melting Street. The road turned into spiral, which led into a strange forest, where the trees were linked into an archway. The spiral road wasn't melting at all, unlike the street that was behind me. The smell had dissipated, and replaced itself with a tense atmosphere. Instead of feeling super hot, it was ice cold.

'This place was never here before. I don't like the feeling of this place.' [ ] looked ready to run at the first sign of danger.

Suddenly, a spirit ran past us, and started running to the spiral, and surprisingly enough, gravity was defied, and it was able to walk on the spiral road was crazy. Then, unfortunately for the spirit, was flying around with her demonized wings, and slashed the spirit in half. She started laughing. Like a maniac.

'AHAHAHA! This area is reserved for invited guests only. In this case, the more...clever and entertaining souls. Let's say, Kagamin and her friends.' having a fun time.

She pointed at us.

'Come on, no time to waste. Miyuki wants to see you. Don't mind me, I'll be minding my own business.' She didn't seem to mean any harm, but nevertheless, I was petrified of heights, her and the endless abyss below the spiral.

'Come on. She'll change her mind any second now.' [ ] pushed me onto the spiral that lay before us.

Me, The Blank and [ ] started walking across the spiral. To my astonishment, just flew into the forest across the abyss. After a while of walking,we were there before we knew it. The creepy and trippy forest was right before us. It was even colder than the spiral.

Then, something more crazy than the world around me happened.

I saw Heinrich. The Sora.

The man I thought was dead.

He was walking around in circles, and his eyes were wide with fright. He was traumatized. Just what is up with the souls in here? Then he saw me.

'M-M-Maria.' His eyes were wider than before. If they went any wider, his eyes'd fall out. Seriously.

He came running over to me. walked out from the trees.

'Eh? What's this?' She looked rather gobsmacked. 'How did he get here? I slashed his soul and his body.'

'You missed it.' The Sora patted her head, not caring for his own safety.

For some reason, she seemed happy. Then, the most amazing thing I though I'd never see happened. An earsplitting, shrill scream tumbled out of her mouth. It sounded just like Tsukasa when she screamed 'RUN' to King Star and myself. She started glowing, and everything started spinning. My head hurt. [ ] fell over,and The Blank just stood, rooted to the spot, his mouth agape with the shock. The Sora backed away, and he smirked. There were 9 flashes, each on 1 second intervals, not a millisecond too late or early. The scream got louder, and she started floating up, as if being pinched on her waist and being dragged directly upwards, only very, very slowly. The sky grew dark, and clouds swirled above her, with a ring in the middle. A black and silver light spurted out of her bellybutton,and then, everything stopped abruptly. 's wings disappeared, and her hair slowly turned fully purple again. One of her eyes turned blue again, only leaving one yellow eye.

My mind went blank. It just left one question in my head.

'What in the actual FUCK just happened?'

I think 's reign of terror just stopped. I think The Sora literally just stopped one of the two most satanic figures in gaming...by petting her...WHAT. THE. FUCK.

The Blank slowly started walking over to 'Kagami'. He hesitated on every step, on edge. Then, when he was right in front of her, who was rooted to the spot, witha blank stare. He hugged her.

'...Kagami. Is this really you? Are you still there?' The Blank's words were quiet, and barely audible.

'Yes...it's me. What happened..?' Kagami's words were very in audacity. It was like something out of a sad movie.

appeared again.

'Oh, how touching. Seems Kagami was affected by lack of affection and touch from others. Heh. But you can't 'cure' me. Impossible. You tried, didn't you, [ ]?' Her trickster personality was showing. 'Well, if you want to save everyone and be all heroic, go into that surreal-lookin' school over there. Have fun finding me.'

Kagami was stunned, and because of this, The Blank had to carry her. The trees looked endless, and the more we traveled, the colder, wetter and darker it got. The path was soaked with rainwater when we finally found a clearing, which was still dark. In the middle of it all, was a warped school. The roof seemed stretched, and curled to a point on one side. Seems everything in this place is insane. We entered.

The foyer of the school showed us a style of school you'll only see in horror movies and all that. It was made of oak wood. The floorboards were broken in places, and some curled up to reveal an endless dark abyss below them. Seems this world is flat - all holes have endless abysses in them. The walls had pictures on them, with eyes, creepy grins and ears on close-ups. To top it off, there was only very dim lights to guide us throughout this decrypt place. Kagami seemed to be on edge throughout this little adventure. There was a massive door in front of us, and I could hear a piano with a particular tune playing from behind it. I remember this tune distinctively. It's called Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz by John Stump. It is a rather interesting tune, with a mysterious feel to it. I couldn't help but feel on edge in this place with it playing,though.

We opened the door to find a hallway and two doors. The doors had labels on them. To the left, 'Ryoo High School Staff Room'. To the right, 'Music Room'. It turns out that this school is in fact, the actual Ryoo High School from the Lucky Star Series, only that it's completely different. We decided to walk past the rooms, but as we walked, we realized that the hallway was in a loop, and no matter how much we walked, we never got any further from the door. I decided to name this place 'The Infinite Hallway', and the school 'The Warped School'.

We had no choice but to enter the Music Room, since the Staff Room gave me the creeps. We entered to find a piano being played by , and someone hanging from the ceiling. It turns out that Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz was being played by her, of all people. The person hanging seemed to be Hatsuse, but I couldn't be sure because of how mauled the body looked. The classroom looked ruined, and thus, the name 'The Ruined Classroom' becomes the name.

'Yo, you found me. Guess it's time to give you a choice.' walked to a table in the middle of the room, which seemed to be in actual good condition.

She sat down on one of the chairs, and placed a gun on the table.

'Come on, sit down.' She called over to me.

I decided to sit down on the opposite side. The table had enough chairs for everyone, and the rest of us sat down.

'You see this gun? It's loaded. It has enough bullets to kill everyone but one of us. Let's play a game. Russian Roulette, was it? It's your chance to kill me, but also threatens each and every one of you as well. If I die, everyone who is still alive goes free, and that girl who's barely alive, Hatsuse, goes free as well. It's your only chance to get outof here alive.' She was willing to risk her own life to kill us all.

I held the gun, turned the barrel, the shot it. I was was [ ]. He was was up next. Safe as .ISO was next. Just like the last Blank shot it. He died.

'So, he's into eternal oblivion. If I die, he's still gonna be dead.' She was utterly screamed and started crying.

The Sora shot it, and he was also safe.I held it, and like The Sora, was safe.[ ] shot it, and also died. looked pretty sad at this shot it, and died just like [ ]. fired, and was Sora shot it and survived.I shot it, and was also .ISO fired it and was once again safe.

'Ha ha. Pretty fun, eh? Shame this'll be over soon. I could do this all day.' seemed to be having a ball, and seemingly recovered from [ ]'s oblivion.

The Sora shot it and died.I shot it, and was .ISO was also safe.

'Just you and me.' grabbed the gun, and turned the barrel to the bullet. 'I'll stop this now. I'll give you an opportunity.'

She pointed the gun at her head, and added rounds to every hole.

'Can you kill me? Do you have the heart of a killer? It takes a strong and insane mind, as well as a cold heart to kill someone. Even myself. Thing is, insane people are actually interesting people. We're strong. We see the world in a unique way. It's like suffering from the unforgiving cold in the forest around here, and in here. It shows my cold heart, and how I feel. Can you end my own suffering?' ...wants to die?

She got up, and started pacing.

'Allow me to explain myself. The eyes of the killer. I can't help what I do. I'm a corrupted character. Why? Because I couldn't be chosen. My story was disabled, despite being completely fine. I was hated. Tsukasa hated me being added. Kagami did. And on top of that, even Konata, who was deleted by Kagami because Konata chose me, and tried to save me. The Hiragi Twins...why are they like this to me of all people? It's not fair. All I ever wanted was a nice life. But all those camouflaged insults. I couldn't take them. I decided to put them through eternal suffering. But no one, NO ONE, understands why I do it. [ ] tried to understand me. But he couldn't. I think I should be killed to see how everyone it be celebrated? Will people be upset? I don't care what happens. I'm a corrupted program, ain't I?' I swear is up to something, but she was shouting, and showed full blown emotion. I couldn't tell.

She sat down, placed the gun in my hand, forced me to grasp it, and guided the barrel to her head again.

'So come on. It's fully loaded, and the gun has been proven to work fine. Come at me.' was ready to meet her end.

I shot the gun. It fired. let out a small cry, and went down. I didn't fire the other shots out of pity for her. But then, she got up.

'Oh, so you are half and half. If you fired all 6, I would have been impressed.' was...alive?

Her head was completely intact, and I noticed that the bullet bounced off her head.

'Ahh, so many folks have tried this. Even [ ]. A bullet cannot even hope to penetrate my skin. They can go through, but never land a kill. Sure, it stings like a wasp, but hey. I'm alive.' She was dancing, and skipping around the room.

Suddenly, I was knocked out. I woke up to find myself in a room. I assumed it was the Staff Room. I saw Miyuki also strapped down by me. She looked at me, and for the first time, I saw her pupils. They were very, very small and hard to see, but they were there. They were red, and made those empty, empty eyes look utterly petrifying. Her mouth was bound by duct tape, and small sounds came out of her mouth, which sounded like shouting. Then, I heard a shrill cry. I recognized it, and it sent deadly chills down my spine. I felt afraid, and wanted to run, but I was bound. Just like the characters before. Then, I saw the true mastermind...I saw that creepy Tsukasa. walk through the open door from the darkness. I saw that the staff room sign on it, and realized how I really should have entered here first.

'Well...time to take out the trash...' Tsukasa ripped off 's duct tape.

For the first time ever, I saw legitimately feel pain. Her eyes were wide open, and she was screaming and kicking. She was petrified.

'P-P-Please. I'm sorry. Don't make me suffer for my own existence. Tell ya what, I'll make it up to you. I swear. Please don't hurt me!' She was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

'Shut it, wimp. I always hated you. Kagami was always better. Shame you got her killed and never, ever listened to me. You even got rid of our key - Konata. Now the game can never be fixed. She died outside the game because of you and Kagami. Just letting her out was an idiotic move. You even drew me out before that dumb organization was made.' Tsukasa was so angry, she was incoherent and everything. She was pissed. 'I was always ignored. Time to show you all the pain I endured from you messing up every plan, and hurting me.'

Tsukasa opened her mouth to a horrifying extent. It was like a cartoon's, but a lot more horrifying to look at. flinched, and squirmed. Somehow, she couldn't get out. Tsukasa started walking closer. She was walking slowly, and her eyes were filled with blood-lust and pleasure from watching 's fight or flight system intensifying. Tsukasa eventually was standing right by Miyuki's arm. Then, she bit it with those reptilian teeth. screamed as Tsukasa slowly bit harder and harder, and more and more of 's black blood poured out. Tsukasa released , leaving a massive wound. The black blood was thick, looked rather thick and rich. It flowed out like lava.

'You like that? HUH? YOU LIKE THAT? DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!' Tsukasa was acting more insane than ever was.

Tsukasa got out the acid that used ages ago. She poured it into the area she just ate. was trying hard not to shriek more, but couldn't help it. She never felt real pain before, and only dealt it. I was still not sure about what Tsukasa was. Hero, anti hero, or villain? Before I could figure that out, was crying as Tsukasa tore her already suffering arm clean off her torso. Tsukasa still wasn't done either. She got out the Brazilian Wandering Spiders, the Belcher's Sea Snakes, and Batrachotoxin that was used before. 's eyes went wide, and Tsukasa smiled with that fucked up mouth she has.

'N-No more. I understand where I went wrong. I'll listen to everything you say.' was begging for mercy.

'Sure, that perfectly justifies all the other fuck-ups you did.' Tsukasa's sarcasm was too obvious. 'OF COURSE NOT YOU BITCH.'

Man, Tsukasa was being brutal. I just kept my mouth shut throughout this. I'm sure anyone would. Before I knew it, Tsukasa flicked the Brazilian Wandering Spiders onto 's face, in which they bit her with no mercy. She then forcefully opened up 's mouth and poured the entire cup full of Batrachotoxin into it. The Belcher's Sea Snakes just slithered their way onto her, and bit her arm and legs. went limp, and her eyes were rolling up. She was suffering from sheer combined power of the venom. No one could survive this. Tsukasa looked proud of her work, and slowly sliced away 's flesh. Poor . She could only let out small hiccups, and even that required a lot of effort.

Then, all hope was lost for her. Tsukasa opened her mouth again. It was to an extent that defied all laws of physics. If this happened in the real world, Fibonacci would have to re-make that sequence of his. Her mouth revealed a massive set of teeth, all small but sharp. Tsukasa guided her mouth to engulf 's head, and slowly bit down. made no sound, and a sickening crunch was heard. Did she just...get eaten?

Tsukasa gulped, and looked at me.

It's all over.

WRITER'S NOTES

Whew, well, that was a long acid trip. This wasn't as long as the others, but that's because of how this was a single story for one release. I guess you want answers for the future of this series, and what the fuck this actually is. Well, I made this disturbing series based on an actual Alpha of an unreleased Lucky Star game I own. Obviously, it isn't THIS, but it is in fact, normal as can be. I have to say, once this actually becomes a real manga and anime (It's in the works by a mate of mine.).

I have to say thanks to my staff at The Chippy Cooperation for this. Without them, this wouldn't be in their database. I am the COO though, so ehh. My decisions ;3

UPDATE HISTORY

\- 4/8/2016: Updated the grammar and edited a couple sentences. Why after so long? You'll see!


	6. Part 6 - The Shiro (Finale)

MIYUKI ISO 6 - FINALE

READ THE PREVIOUS STUFF FIRST.

20TH MAY 20XX

10:00 AM Urgh...my head still hurts...ah, 'sup? You should know me. I'm The Shiro, also known as Arnulfa Sommer. I'm the little sister of The Sora, better known as Heinrich Sommer. I'm stuck with King Star (Jaime King) in a cell. I have no idea where I am.

10:49 AM Turns out I'm in a Mental Institute. Apparently my time in The Afterlife Space sent me mad. King Star seems to be suffering too. I don't feel insane. Yeah, my thoughts are completely outta whack but geez.

11:03 AM

I have the feeling something terrible is happening to Kagamin. Someone is screaming next door. Make it stop...

11:13 AM

He's been screaming for the past 10 mins...maybe I should scream too...

11:20 AM

Oh god. I see that...THING in the corner. No no no. How? She was in that school...

11:21 AM DON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTME DON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTME DON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTME DON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTMEDON'THURTME

12:22 AM

She's still there...I think pointing at her is keeping her at bay...I'll stay like this...

12:42 AM

It's working.

12:43 AM

She's just...standing there...staring...waiting. I don't understand. King Star is just sitting there, not moving at all. It's like time has stopped.

1:00 PM

The staff are taking us somewhere. They don't know what's in there. I'm scared. Why can only I see that thing? I'm not the insane one. It's everyone else...  
I swear...

1:12 PM

Why am I here? These people...doing tests on me. I don't like it. Why us..?

21ST MAY 20XX

3:21 PM I'm not staying here. Me and King Star are gonna escape. I don't wanna stay with that creature. It's not fair on us. But why does King Star not see it?

11:31 PM The lights are out, and they forgot to lock our doors. Perfect. I'm off.

27TH MAY 20XX

4:49 PM I'm back at The Organization, and they were sure surprised to see us and hear our story. They said security took us to the institute without permission when Kagamin actually got killed by that abomonation. Apparently her head was bitten clean off, and the game turned off there and then. No one has touched it since.

5:02 PM

They really don't want the game to be touched while they're falling apart. They say I'm not fit to run The Organization in my current state. I want to face my fears and defeat them.

28TH MAY 20XX

11:14 AM

They won't let me and King Star play it at all. They say we need to rest more and only play when in top condition. I guess they're right.

29TH MAY 20XX

7:24 PM

I've been looking around the internet a bit, and the internet is in uproar. There's flame wars everywhere I look. It's crazy as fuck. Kagamin's death has rocked the internet's news! I thought The Organization was confidential...ehh fuck it. Looks like the gamer cults are getting more extreme by the second. I can't even stop em. Everyone thinks I'm dead. My Facebook Profile was even memorialized.

30TH MAY 20XX

5:32 PM

Been looking around the internet some more. Nothing new.

31ST MAY 20XX

4:20 PM

This crazy guy just ran into The Organization, grabbed my by my shoulders and screamed 'DON'T PLAY THE GAME. SHE WANTS YOUR SOUL.'. I'm creeped out to hell now. This can't be a coincidence.

1ST JUNE 20XX

11:34 AM

I think I'll find KADOKAWA. They're the ones who sorted out this game and created this mess, right? Can't they fix it?

12:12 AM

I rung em up and wrote down what they said.

Me: You're KADOKAWA, right?  
Staff: Yes..?  
Me: I have this game, and it seems to be a beta from your place.  
Staff: Explain yourself.  
Me: It's Lucky Star RAvish Romance. It's acting strangely.  
Staff: Oh Jesus Christ. I'll send someone to your place. Whatever you do, don't do anything with that fucking thing.  
Me: Huh?  
Staff: Don't say anything. I'll send someone there.

2:24 PM

Someone's been and gone. They told me some interesting stuff.

Apparently the game was programmed to develop itself. The game has a life of it's own, and can develop itself. The devs told the beta testers to treat the characters like humans, but it didn't work out. The testers thought nothing of the game, and the game knew it from developing itself to judge player's reactions. It didn't like it. Thus, the game has developed itself during it's long slumber in people's collections. It's becoming more dangerous as it's left. When [ ] played the game, he essentially woke a sleeping giant, and unleashed it's wrath upon the world. Since the game destroyed the source of it's rising, it's unable to rest properly. It's like removing a vital piece of code in a massive program - it cripples it. Or adding a forever command - it loops it. The game has done both of these - it's looking for a bed that doesn't exist. The only way to destroy the game is to destroy it through The Afterlife Space.

I don't want to go back there.  
Not with that thing around.

2ND JUNE 20XX

8:12 AM

Just thinking about going into The Afterlife Space again is killing me. I fucking hate that place. Thinking about that time...urgh...wh-WHY. WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO DO THAT?!

3RD JUNE 20XX

8:00 AM

Th-that scene...it's still in my head...her neck...her movements...

4TH JUNE 20XX

8:02 AM

I refuse to leave my room. I'm safe in there.

5TH JUNE 20XX

8:10 AM

I'm breaking down. I have to write this down. To vent what's happened to something. Listen up.

In The Afterlife Space, I was there for a year and a half. The longest living spirit to ever be there without dying. I was in The Warped School. I saw a strange entity in there. I wasn't sure what it was, so I got out from a ruined classroom to see what it was. It stopped walking down the corridor, and I heard a deep,  
lengthy heartbeat repeat on 1 second intervals. The strange creature took a step at the same rate. I felt vibrations reverberate throughout my body, and I felt that I needed to RUN. And FAST. I bolted for it, and the music started to change into a fast drumbeat and guitar beat of death. It was as if I was being chased by a predator. I then realized that humans are animals too. My instincts kicked in. Fight or Flight. The entity seems stronger. Flight. RUN. That's all I thought. But the entity didn't give chase. It just continued to walk at those one second intervals. I looked back. It's reptilian mouth opened, and it grabbed it's head. It snapped it's own neck, and fell on all fours. It then started to run at me with incredible speed, with sudden, erratic movements, with it's head hanging limply, as if ragdoll physics were commanding it. It was petrifying to watch. It was like the will scene in The Ring Two, only in a different environment. I couldn't get away from the creature. It eventually caught me, and pinned me up against the wall with such strength that I was thrown right through it. It then launched itself on top of me, adjusted it's head again, and roared in my face. It's hollow eye sockets and creepy smile made this a very unsettling experience. But then I was pulled out by King Star...before he was chased and taken out by something too...

Now that I think about it, the hair and bow made it look very much like Tsukasa, only that the face was definitely not her's. It can't be a coincidence. I should ask someone about it. I'm scared to leave though...

6TH JUNE 20XX

9:29 AM

Not leaving.

2ND JULY 20XX

10:21 AM

I'm gonna try and play the game. What the hell let's go.

GAME START

Heh. The average start. Nothing much. The text seems to be like last time - those hypnotic characters, the red background and everything. The letters changed into pentagrams, though. I was caught by surprise as well. I just put an A and pressed enter. I was thrown into the world.

It opened up like normal. But then, that...THING. Why?! Why does it torture me? Why does it want me?

'That's not your name.' It mumbled.  
'Huh?' I replied.  
'THAT'S NOT YOUR NAME.' It screamed in an earsplitting, shrill shriek.

My character relied '...'. Instead of an A, it has 'Arnulfa'. That's my name...

Then, it snapped it's neck, and the world started spinning. Is it over for me already?  
'I'll punish you, escapee.' It knew. 'I'm Tsukasa. Get yer facts right, bitch.'

10:34 AM I'm stuck in The Afterlife Space. My diary writes itself now.

I found and ...just...standing there. I was within their eyesight. They stared. It's as if they were statues...what is this? Why...they started walking up to me. Their faces looked like a devil's sick of sin. They were...sad?

'I have done something bad...' Miyuki was crying..?  
'How could I have done this...why am I back to my old form? I was completely fine...' Kagami looked upset too.

I didn't understand. They were psychopaths!

'I should explain...' Kagami was ready to go on a tangent. 'Tsukasa...is...practically the devil. She manipulates people. She loves to see people suffer. Since Miyuki wasn't a proper member of 'the crew' completely, and she wasn't like the others, she hated Miyuki's addition. Tsukasa was the only character with the true evolution code in her, but she developed the ability to copy it - she writes everything herself - she's the core of the game. In a nutshell, she's God in this game. Miyuki and I had our feelings changed and manipulated by Tsukasa. I'm telling you now - we're not psychos.'

Suddenly, we heard shouting and screaming. Gunshots sounded in the distance.

'Huh?' Miyuki was stunned at the noise. 'We don't have guns here...'

We ran over to where the noise was. It wasn't too far away. Just a few alleys from another area in the Melting Street. We came to a dark alley - like those typical crime scenes. There was garbage and skips on the sides. In the middle of the alley, a glowing, blue, enigmatic spirit was coiling and writing on the floor. There was a gunshot wound.

'We can't help this one. It's a spirit, not a person.' Miyuki looked down.  
'Tsukasa can't handle a gun because of her super long arms and crazy-ass hands. Who could have done this?' Kagami was creeped out.

Another scream was heard - this time at an entirely different area. It was the beginning of a killing spree. A booming and madness-filled roar was heard. It sounded like a lion's, only distorted, and it resembled laughter. It wasn't right. Those kinds of things couldn't go together. It made no sense.

'She couldn't have...how could Tsukasa...no...' Kagami was desperately trying to piece things together. Shouldn't Miyuki be doing this?  
'What?' Miyuki questioned Kagami.  
'Never mind. Konata died outside the game. She can't come back.' Kagami replied.  
'The restore button could-' Miyuki tried to argue, but it was impossible.  
'She died outside the game.' Kagami abruptly interrupted.

Another roar and gunshot was heard. This time the roar resembled a lion like before, but resembled a scream at the same time. We decided to try and follow the scream.  
Hours passed, but still no luck. It was as if the beast was teleporting. We could never locate it. In the end, waiting was the only option. Suddenly, someone appeared in the distance on the other end of The Melting Street. The heat made it extremely hard to see properly. But the scorched and melting tarmac, paired with the houses melting,  
the heat was almost unbearable. Eventually, we saw the silhouette of Tsukasa...and someone else?

The silhouette of Tsukasa was easy to see. The signature bow, the long arms, the devil-like pointy hands, the sharp nails and the hair all gave it away. Did I mention that she's extremely tall, but the arms and hands trail down to her feet? The other figure looked very different. It was holding a pistol in each hand, and had a scope strapped onto it's back. The hair was long and messy, and trailed down to the bottom of it's skirt. It was pretty short too. There was also a curl of the hair on the top of it's head.

Eventually they came into sight. That face of Tsukasa's...it sendt chills down my spine. Kagami and Miyuki cowered upon sight of her. But what really surprised me was...the new character. ? Could it be?

Her face was not like the others. Her eyebrows were gone, and her face was white paired with palid skin. On top of that, her eyes were white, but had a black ring in them, forming white pupils in the middle. Her mouth was also not like the others. It wasn't a standard grin, but just...a straight face.

'Heh. I knew I'd find you eventually.' Tsukasa's rasping, shrill, contrasting voice shot through us.

didn't speak.

'But Konata died outside the game-' Kagami tried to protest.  
'You dragged her back in' Tsuaksa cut her off.

Miyuki ran at Tsukasa and tried to stab her. Tsukasa blew her away with no problem.

'Now, now, no need for that.' Tsukasa looked down at Miyuki, staring her down.

Kagami tried to sneak behind Tsukasa, but Konata shot her in the leg.

'Oh, thanks for that Konata.' Tsukasa was using Konata as a weapon.

Kagami and Miyuki were no more. Konata is the new one. Tsukasa and Konata walked away for some reason. They sunk into the ground.

'They're going to the engine.' Miyuki broke the silence. 'We'd better stop them.'  
'We'll be killing ourselves! Are you crazy?' Kagami replied.  
'It's worth a shot.'  
'...You're still insane, huh? You never change. I like to live dangerously myself. What the hell.'

We followed Tsukasa and Konata's footprints in the melted tarmac. It should really hurt, but as a spirit, it isn't all that bad since my senses are almost all gone. It's only when a spirit is hurt that you actually scream or so it seems. Eventually, we just sank in. Just like Tsukasa and Konata.

We came across a very futuristic looking room. There was an orange, glowing core in the middle, with red, vein-like wires going up to it. Tsukasa and Konata were in front of it. On top of that, there was blue flooring to contrast with the orange and red theme in there.

Tsukasa's arms were in the air, and she seemed to be re-coding the game some more. Konata was shaking. It seemed that Tsukasa was altering Konata some more. Miyuki charged in to try and attack Tsukasa.

'Not so fast, dipstick.' Tsukasa swatted her away.

Kagami flew over with her demonic wings, and slashed Tsukasa's head off.

'...You shouldn't have done that.' Tsukasa's head was wheezing.

The ground started shaking. Me and the others had to run away. The core turned red, matching the color of the veins. I heard an explosion, and the area started to fall apart.

I had succeeded. The game is over. Sorry guys, but...I'm not coming out.


	7. Part 7 - The Epilogue

THE EPILOGUE Whoo, this was one hell of a saga. Funny thing is, this is actually based one something about me.

Allow me to elaborate for you. was based on a real Lucky Star RAvish Romance Game I have. Crazy, eh? It's a prototype of Lucky Star Ryouu Gakusen Outosai. If you go onto 'The Chippy Cooperation'. Yes that was legit too. Google it. The ISO of the game (I pulled all the stops with this xD ) is on there if you want to try the game out. Don't worry, it's not actually got all that creepy stuff going on. That was just a spin I put on it. The game is fully functional.

I'm planning on making a real game and franchise out of this on The Chippy Cooperation too. Expect some strange stuff going on.

Now, I bet you have some questions. Q All those deaths - were they all possible? A Yes indeedy. Not exaggerated in the slightest - all the venom and crazy stuff in there was all plausible and do-able in real life.

Q Is that game real?  
A Read the start. It is a real copy, but not creepy at all.

Q Is this a creepypasta or a fanfic?  
A It's both!

Q What's The Chippy Cooperation?  
A A Game Company I run. This is basically the plot for a new franchise.

Q What made you cruel and satanic enough to do this?  
A I have Schizophrenia myself. The Afterlife Space was based on how I really see the world. It's so surreal.

Q What the hell happened to The Shiro in Chapter 6?  
A At the start, she developed Schizophrenia. I tried to simulate the madness that can erupt from it. She never really saw Tsukasa - she was hallucinating and experiencing delusions. After that, she got past it and tried to defeat the game. She did it,  
but died in the process. I won't do a true ending after this, but you can guess what'll happen for yourself - will the game remain,  
or will the characters come out? Will the game just stay empty for all eternity? You'll never know :D 


End file.
